The Book
by justinbissosweet
Summary: Austin & Ally are best friends and everyone thinks they like each other , they always deny it but secretly Austin likes Ally but he doesn't know if she likes him back. So one day when Ally comes over to study she has to leave in a rush and forgets her book with all her secrets in it. Does Austin read it and finally see if she likes him back? Find out. Some M rated chaps Try it plz?
1. Pancakes

**Hey I'm Justinbissosweet and this is my first fanfic. It's 1:58AM and i can't sleep so I decided to start a story. Please go easy on me. However Constructive criticism is ALWAYS allowed. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

**Oh yeah i feel professional now i just put a disclaimer thing, lol**

_Ally's POV_

_So i'm over at Austin's and he is just begging me to make him pancakes! Why can't that boy do anything on his own? So here i am at Austin's Moon's house at the counter in his kitchen trying to study while he is soooo close i can feel him breathe annoyed as hell when most girls would forget what excuse they stirred up just to get him to invite them over. Ugh that's our friendship for ya, but ya know i never said i was COMPLANING about him being so close.._

"Austin can you please just let me write Notes for this one chapter and i'll then make you pancakes." I said feeling like i'm talking to a toddler.

"Nooooo" Austin Whined, "Make them noooww pleeaaseee you're probably never going to need-" he paused to see what i was studying, "the history of China in your life!"

"I will on tomorrows test, which YOU should be studying for as well! According to your last report card you need at least a "B+" if you want to become and Senior before you're a Senior Citizen." I smirked.

"Hey! Just because i'm a blonde doesnt mean i'm a dumb one!" He said all pouty giving me those Hazel puppy dog eyes, damn those eyes.

"Wanna tell that to last trimester's report card?" I said not looking away from my notes.

"Hey! For your information i had a very rough start in the beginning i mean not all of us can be as smart as Ms. Ally Dawson" He said grabbing my glasses and putting them on mocking me, "doesn't mean we're dumb."

"If you're not dumb why can't you make your own pancakes?" I said snatching my reading glasses back.

"Because yours are the BEST!" Austin totally exgerated when he said "best"

"Whose pancakes are the best?" Mrs. Moon said strolling into the kitchen, opening the fridge looking at what to make for dinner.

"Ally's" Austin said not taking his eyes off me smirking and leaning over me like a tower.

"Shut up, Austin we all know your moms are the best." I said looking down at my notes hiding my blush. Why was i blushing?

"Eh..they're ok" he said playfully

"Oh really? Then i guess when Ally's not here it'll be a pancake free zone, since hers are the BESST" Mrs. Moon said mocking her son's way of saying "best"

"What?!" Austin's voice went really high at that point as he moved over to when his mom was, "What do you mean pancake..free.?" he said "pancake free" slowly and like he was about to cry

"I'm just kidding, kiddo i mean as long as your ok with the regular mom pancakes?" she said jokingly

"Yes! i am totally fine with that" He said relieved.

I smiled at the fact that we just had a whole conversation regarding pancakes..i looked at my watch as saw it was 7:30PM, i was dead i told my dad i woudn't be late to my shift at _Sonic Boom_ **(1)** AGAIN. "Ugh..i've got to go.." packing my stuff together so fast that i almost forgot my phone.

"Uh..Ally?" Austin said handing me my phone with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks." i said being too flustered to care and ran out the door with a quick, "Thanks Mrs. M!"

"Call me-" is all she got to before the door slammed.

_Austin's POV_

After_ Ally left i realized she forgot her brown leather book so i picked it up and ran outside only to see she was gone. I was thinking about texting her or driving to her house to give it to her but settled on giving it to her tomorrow at school. In the meantime i can take a sneak peek at some songs. You know Ally was always a really good song writer, friend, singer, student, daughter, everything good you could think of she was it. It doesn't help that she's beautiful and pretty much flawless, every sense she faced her fear of stage fright when her mom came back from Africa she has just had this glow of confidence. It's pretty hot. Yes, yes before any of you get confused, yes i just called Ally Dawson, my best friend hot, because to me she isn't just a best friend she's my hard core crush._

I started flipping threw pages seeing cool songs that she's written that i'm pretty sure aren't for me seeing as they're about a guy. But as i was flipping through her book i saw, "Austin" and flipped to it. Half way to the page i get this voice in my head,

_"AUSTIN MONICA MOON PUT THAT BOOK DOWN"_

**"I can't it's soo interesting it's like begging me to read it."**

_"Austin this is your best friend's journal that she loves so much please don't read it she may have some stuff in here just for her."_

**"Yeah..i guess you're right.."**

_"Aren't i always?"_

**"Go away!"**

Stupid Voice. I really want to know what's in that book, maybe she wrote down who she liked, i NEED to know as soon as i was about to pick the book back up again i hear my mom calling me for dinner, UGH, later. I hid the book in my room under my pillow.

**(1) ok so i do not own Sonic Boom that i all disney**

**I hope you guys liked it please review and sorry it's short right now i just finished at it's 2:39AM so i'm going to get to bed CYA!**


	2. It's missing

**Hey so can i just say (ooh rhymey) that i wasn't expecting this story to get as much attention as it did so i am very happy that you guys liked it! So i'm going to stop talking and let you read**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

_Ok dinner is finally over and i go up to my room to get the book from under my pillow, but it's gone! I start throwing pillows, sheets, covers, everything that might be in the way of me finding that book, when then someone cleared their throat. I whip my head over to see my mom holding Ally's book._

"Looking for something?" she said holding it up and raising an eyebrow

"Oh my gosh thank you Mom!" i said about to snatch it from her hand when she pulled back and put a hand on her hip, oh no i'm going to get lectured

"Oh no, this is Ally's book and you are not reading it!" She said still in her position of one hand on her hip, her other hand holding the book back, an eyebrow raised, and a disappointed pointed look on her face

"Yeah i know it's Ally's book and i wasn't really _reading_ it i just..uh...was going over some songs she wrote for me!" I said trying to hide my lie

"Hmmm", my mom said nodding her head, looking at the ground and coming closer to me, " so he wanted to see SONGS not her personal life?"

I shuffled my feet uncomfortably and looked at the ground ignoring her eyes, "Yeah..."

"Austin?" i felt her trying to get my attention by bending over, her hand that was on her hip is now by her side same with the other hand with the book in it and he face softened, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I looked up meeting her eyes, "No..." i sighed

She smiled, "OK then why won't you tell me why you wanted to read this book so badly?" she sat on my bed and patted an empty space next to her implying for me to sit next to her, i did and poured my heart out.

"I just..." she looked at me her face turning from a smile to a concerned frown, "what, honey? You just what?" she said rubbing her hand in circles on my back

"I just...i think-no i know, i love Ally.." i could feel my face getting red hot, i looked at my mom like she was about to punch me but i was shocked when i saw her surprised and gitty face.

"You...LOVE?!" she said basically jumping up and down of the place she was in and hugged me tightly,"Oooo i just knew it! I could tell by the way you looked at her! And hon, you have nothing to worry about she obviously likes you too"

My glum face turned to excitement and shock, "Really? You think so?" She looked at me and scoffed, "Honey i know so." she said with a 'are you kidding me' attitude.

Now it was my turn to be gitty and jump up and down in my place, my mom actually had faith in Ally and me, you know there's a ship name for us? Auslly..and now i'm determined to make Auslly real. After i snapped out of it i realized that mom had left the room and left the book. Staring at it wondering if i should really listen to that voice in my head.

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_Oh my gosh! A rush hour at 7:30 at night? What are all these people making a band together? Ugh..whatever it brings the money in. So when i was working i thought about Austin which was really weird because i usually think of work and how the customer is. But i couldn't stop thinking about what it felt like when Austin was towering over me, the way his body felt so close to mine, the heat i absorbed it was electrifying.. The only thing that ruined it was that i had to leave so early and so rushed that i almost dropped all my papers...then it hit me..._

"WHERE'S MY BOOK?!" i nearly yelled.

* * *

**Ok again sorry it's short but i didn't want to write a lot...haha plus i'm trying to lead up to one big chapter that you guys will, L-O-V-E LOOVEE. So if you can handle a few boring chapters that would be great. Thank you so much for you who have R&R'd please do so again. Thanks!**


	3. You did what?

**Hey guys ok so here's what's gonna go down, i will try my absolute hardest to update EVERYDAY and i can't tell you a time span because it varies. Ok well enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. :)**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

"WHERE'S MY BOOK?!" i nearly yelled.

I ran to the practice room to check my bag, nothing, then i went into my car to check, nothing, i tore the whole car apart, absolutely NOTHING,

"Ugh!" I said sighing and pulling back my hair in the front. I finally came to the conclusion to call Austin,

**Hello?**

_Austin?_

**Yeah...?**

_Do you know where my book is?_

**How would i know?** He asked sounding kind of nervous but i brushed it off

_Um...i don't know because it was at your house last? _I snapped

**Oh yeah...** Now you could defenintaly hear the nervousness in his voice

_Austin, are you ok? You sound kind of nervous..._

You could tell her snapped out of whatever he was in, **Oh yeah i'm fine, why do you ask?**

I shrugged, _I dont know just a sense._

**Oh, well yeah Ally i don't know where your book is but i'll keep an eye out**

For some reason that reassured me, _Ok, thanks Austin.._

I hung up not giving him a chance to say goodbye.

* * *

_Austin's POV_

_Wow, Ally must be freaking out because she NEVER hangs up on someone...especially me.. when i was telling Ally that i didn't have her book was killing me i absolutely hated lying to Ally but i NEED to know who she likes if i don't it'll KILL me..but then again if it isn't me i'll just feel worse and put her threw my hate without her even knowing why..i can't do that to her..i guess if it isn't me i'll just have to put on my big boy shoes and pretend like i didn't know_

**Are you sure about this?**

I mentally rolled my eyes, _Oh..YOU again?_

**Yeah..ME again **you could hear the cockiness even in my head

I mentally sighed, _What do you want?_

**To stop you from making a HUGE mistake**

_What? Reading Ally's book? _

**No..reading Dez's book..YES reading Ally's book! Do you know what would happen if she found out?**

_Keyword there being "if" and she won't _

**How do you know? You can't tell the future**

_Oh and you can?_

**Touche...**

_Hmm..let's see i'll do what i want and you won't stop me_

**But Aust-!**

Thats as far as i let my voice go before cutting it off. I opened the book and flipped threw it.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Ally's POV_

_I see Austin at his locker angerly shoving his books in._

"Hey Austin" i say tapping him behind on his shoulder He turned around and you could see the surprise on his face and then you could see it forcefully soften

"Oh hey Ally.." he said avoiding my eyes and turning back to his locker

Biting my lip i said concerningly, "Soo..um did you find my book?" i said awkwardly..i have never been awkward around Austin...EVER what is wrong with him?

"Uh...", he hesitated, "no..sorry but i'll keep looking, i got to go" he said slamming his locker making me wince and then putting his bag over his shoulder about to leave when i grabbed his arm stopping him

"It's not even first bell, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here.." he mumbled almost to a whisper that i was surprised i heard it, he tried getting out of my grip but i dug my nails into his arm making him yelp and halt.

"Why? Austin whats wrong? You can tell me i'm your BEST FRIEND!" i saw him wince when i said "friend"

"Nothing..i'm just really tired, Ally." he started to walk away but i ran in front of him, putting my hand on his chest i stopped him giving him a pointed look making him sigh and start talking to me

He sighed again, "Fine..", he paused looking slightly guilty, "but please dont be mad.." he paused waiting for me to respond

"ok." i said kindly and looked at him concerning

"I read your book.." he winced and closed his eyes popping one open to see what i was going to do

"YOU DID WHAT?!" i yelled at him standing up my eyes wide open

* * *

**Oooo watch ya gonna do Austin? watch ya gonna do? LOL Sorry and hope you guys enjoyed that one..it's a little longer so i guess the saying "3rd times a charm" is right, huh? Ok so please R&R and i will be back tomorrow. Love you my lovelies :***


	4. CWMG

**Hey so i hope this story is getting interesting for you guys because that's obviously what i'm aiming for and i am really trying to make them longer, as a fellow reader i know how frustrating it is, but i mean i'm updating EVERY single day, cut me some slack..lol ok well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ;)**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_He...did...WHAT?!_

"YOU READ MY BOOK?! HOW COULD YOU READ MY BOOK? THE ONE THING THAT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME?" i almost slapped him right there if we weren't in school

"Ally-" i cut him off

"Don't 'Ally' me! You KNOW how important my book is to me and you just...just...UGHH" is all i could think of

"But Ally please let me explain!" i'm surprised i even let him finish that sentence..

"You get a minute...go" i said as i checked my watch

"Ok so i didn't read any of your secrets ok? I just saw some cool songs and practiced them to surprise you at work randomly one day" he said, i could tell he was telling the truth so i softened my face and face palmed.

"Austin...i am SO sorry!" i said sitting down and hugging him, i could feel him tense then soften which seemed forced but i brushed it off because i felt so guilty. We pulled away and he opened his mouth to say something then..

**RIIINGG** the bell. Austin was going to continue anyway but i cut him off before he could,

"No don't say anything, i'm sorry and i shouldnt have overreacted the way i did, i'm truly sorry, Austin."

"No, Ally it is totally fine, i mean it's your book can't really blame you. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off by saying, "you should go, your 1st period is all the way on the other side of school you don't want to be late." he said hugging me then walking away not taking a second look back, i love how confident Austin could be it's just...attractive you know? I stopped myself, i can't think of Austin that way he's my BEST FRIEND, keyword FRIEND, plus who would like me? I said walking to my 1st period.

* * *

_Austin's POV_

**Niice...**

I visibly jumped making people stare then realizing what happend i sighed in annoyance, _what?_

**That little act you put on for Ally, we both know you didn't just go over songs..**

_..._

**Exactly, now..you just better hope she didn't see how mad you were earlier, wasn't your best acting job, but what you just told her? WOW you should be an actor**

_You think she could notice i was mad?_

**Austin, i think the whole world noticed**

i mentally face palmed, _fine but she doesn't need to know i know who she likes_

**Yeah i agree, because if she did she would stop talking to you and you would be pissed at yourself and then i would keep telling you "i told you so" and you would shut me out completly and i wouldn't be able to help you stop making stupid mistakes**

The bell rang so i dismissed the little chat that i had with myself, it's not only annoying because it keeps popping up, it's annoying because i know it's right...

* * *

**LUNCH**

_Still Austin's POV_

_So i'm sitting her at the lunch table with, Trish, Dez, and Ally, they're having fun in whatever their talking about and i'm just playing with my food thinking about what i'm going to do to Ally's little crush, i am going to make sure he knows that Ally is and forever will be MINE. The things i'm going to do when i get my hands on him..and if he comes near Ally? Oh you bet he'll be dead. _

The thing that snapped me out of my thought was i could feel someone's gaze on me, i looked up and saw Ally's perfectly brown eyes staring at me as soon as our eyes locked i could feel her asking me if everything was ok, i nodded trying contribute to the conversation on...crushes! Greaaat..

"Yeah Ally who's your CWMG?" Dez said looking at Ally one eyebrow raised totally into this topic

"My what?" Ally asked confused but laughed then Trish and Dez looked at each other has that was their cue..

"Your...", Trish started, "CRUSH WUSHY MUSHY GUSHYY!" Dez and her finished giving jazz hands as they were now standing Ally started cracking up then turned red getting over their presentation and focusing on the question..

"Oh uh..my crush?" Ally asked nervously, i was staring at her wanting to hear what she would say "uh..i don't have one" she said so fakely i'm surprised Dez bought it because he usually pays EXTRA attention to this sort of stuff, but then Trish relaxed not going into protest by saying, "it's ok you can tell me later" patting her on the back going back to her food, but i just sat there staring at her she must have caught on so she said,

"Well enough about me, how about you AUSTIN who's your..." she stood up getting ready to do what Dez and Trish did, "CRUSHY WUSHY MUSHY GUSHY?" she sat down everyone was laughing because Ally sucks at dancing and she just totally failed that, even i cracked a smile but then much like Ally realized what i had to answer and my mood plummeted,

"Uh...i don't really like anybody either." i said avoiding everyones eye contact hoping they bought it and most of them did except for Ally,

"LIAR!" she said making everyone at our table freeze and stare at her..Ally never raises her voice

"What?" i asked still in shock on her sudden volume change

"You heard me, Austin you HAVE to like somebody if you didn't you wouldn't be able to sing those love songs with such passion making them great, i know you"

i hesitated then said, "Fine i do like somebody but i am NOT telling you guys." Trish looked shocked and was about to say something when Dez cut her off by patting me on the back and saying "Its ok you can tell me later" returning to his food and giving Trish a wink as in saying that once he found out she would too she quickly relaxed and started eating again when then Trish asked such an old, used question,

"Austin do you like Ally?" right there, right in front of Ally

I scoffed doing my best not to make it to obvious, "No! Ally is my best friend and that's all, if i liked her that would ruin our friendship forever and i'd rather be friends with her forever than to date and never speak to each other." way to go Austin just had to add that last part in?

Trish put her hands up in surrender and said, "Ok ok just making sure." After i glared daggers at Trish i could see Ally's face soften in relief and was that...dissapointment? I ignored it not getting my hopes up and went on with lunch.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I ran up to Ally, "Hey Alls! Want to go to Melody Diner later tonight..to Study? I would right now but...i'm busy..

"Uh...sure?" Ally nervously and confusnly laughed see you later.

After she walked away i threw my fist up in the air and almost skipped to my car.

_Ally's POV_

_Wait did Austin just ask me out on a date?_

* * *

**Ok i hope you enjoyed this chapter please R&R Love you my lovelies :***


	5. Somebody To Love

**Hey guys i'm back! Wuttup? Ok so i left you guys on a pretty big cliffhanger don't ya think? Well...here we go i guess? haha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :P**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_Wait did Austin just ask me out on a date?_

_(END OF POV)_

Ally couldn't believe it, Austin, her BEST FRIEND just asked her out on a legit date...and she agreed to it..She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear she didn't know why and trust me if she could stop smiling she would, she was so confused you only keep smiling after being asked out if you like the person who asked you..and Ally was PRETTY sure she didn't like Austin, i mean that would be wrong...RIGHT?!

_There's no way i could make it without you, do it without you, be here without youuu _Austin's ringtone

Ally just stared at it as that kept playing over and over again before she finally picked it up which was excellent timing because it was the last ring

"He-he-hello?" she said trying to slow down her heart

"Ally? Are you ok? You're stuttering again.." Austin asked genuienly concerned, because he (as well as almost everyone) knew that when Ally stuttered it meant one of two things, 1. She was hiding something or 2. She was anxious or nervous about something.

Ally quickly snapped out of it, "Yeah, i'm fine..uh not to be rude but why did you call?"

"Um..". Austin hesitated, "because i wanted to know what time to pick you up."

Ally's reaction to that was shocked, "oh, umm..", she checked her watch seeing it was 4:23PM, "6-6:30?"

Austin smiled realizing he was really going on a date with the girl he's always liked...heck he loved her, "Sounds great, see you then, Alls" he hung up too gitty to wait for her to say bye

* * *

**5:30PM**

Ally checked her watch, "NO! 5:30?!" she took out her headphones she used to flow music to her brain to help her concentrate when she did homework, ironically Had me Hello **(1)**was playing when she pulled the headphones out of her ears.

**6:15PM**

_Ding Dong!_

"uhh.." Ally said as she walked out of her bathroom putting her earings on and grabbing her bag taking one last look in the mirror to look at herself, she looked GOOD (she looks like . /tumblr_ltckucRg3x1qcltgno1_ ) She rushed downstairs and almost tripped, "Ow!" and ignored the pain and opened the door to see Austin lookin like ( . and the imagine that the plaid shirt is just the right kind of red that goes perfect with what Ally is wearing) ...wow..

"Wow.." Ally sighed making Austin turn around revealing the bouquet of yellow tulips, as soon as he saw Ally he was...starstruck even as simple as that outfit was she looked stunning, when he realized she saw the flowers he smiled sheepishly

"Oh..these are for you" he said giving them to her nervously

"Oh my gosh, Austin Thank you!" she bent over and hugged him, "i'll be right back i'm going to put these in some water, come on in" she said as she walked away to the kitchen, Austin walked in like he's never been there before or like he was intruding. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Ally coming from the kitchen thanking him again, wow that girl moves fast in heels.

"No problem", he said casually, "ready to go?" he asked pointing his thumb at the door

"Yup", she said following Austin and yelling, "BYE DAD!", then closing the door and walking ahead of Austin, he totally checked her out, when she was a couple inches from reaching the handle of the car Austin swooped in and opened it almost giving her a heart attack, she held her chest and caught her breath enough to thank him.

* * *

**MELODY DINER (2)**

Like a gentleman Austin opened the door for Ally, without giving her a heart attack, and they sat down at a booth across from each other, the way there was so awkward they didn't talk at all, nobody moved, Austin didn't even bother to turn on the radio. Once they sat down Ally decided to break the silence,

"So Austin..what songs did you practice?"

"Oh..um..Somebody to Love **(3)**, Heart Beat **(4)**, etc..." Austin said nervously

Sadly for them Cassidy overheard and decided when it was karaoke time she would make Austin sing one of those songs, revenge for dumping her.

"Oh really? What did you think of them?" Ally said her eyes brightening

"What i always think of your songs..." he said not looking up from his menu

"What do you always think of them?" she said concerned

Austin caught the concern in Ally's voice and looked up from his menu and put it down, "That they are perfect." he said with a reassuring smile rubbing Ally's hand with his thumb that made her have butterflies

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

Austin and Ally had a great conversation, laughing, flirting, and finally being themselves realizing it's just them. No need to be worried about impressing them. Right when they were about to leave Cassidy remembered karaoke time started 10 minutes ago so she gave her table their food almost spilling it on them and ran to the mic

"OK! So i almost forgot to introduce karaoke time! Do i have any volunteers?" Cassidy said pretending to look everywhere but really just stared at Austin waiting for Ally to make him go up, it worked, he got up there all shy and then said into the mic,

"Uh..i don't know what to sing.." he said staring at Ally, she quickly locked eyes and yelled,

"SOMEBODY TO LOVE!" everyone cheered in agreement, even Cassidy.

"Ok..but only if Ally plays the music" everyone cheered again, except for Cassidy. Ally finally got up there and started to play the keyboard with a little help of the DJ when she told him the notes, Austin began to sing

_Italics-Singing_

_ Got-got to keep it... Got, Got, Got..._

_Got to, Got to keep it close, it feel so right!_

_Ohh! (Got to keep it close, it feel so right) Ohh!_

_For you I'd write a symphony_  
_I'd tell the violin_  
_It's time to sink or swim_  
_Watch him play for ya_  
_For you I'd be (Who-ah)_  
_Runnin' a thousand miles_  
_Just get you where you are_  
_Step to the beat of my heart_  
_I don't need a whole lot_  
_But for you I admit I_  
_Rather give you the world_  
_Or we can share mine_  
_I know that I won't be the first one_  
_Given you all this attention_  
_Baby listen..._  
_I just need somebody to love_  
_I-I don't need too much_  
_Just somebody to love (somebody to love...)_  
_I don't need nothing else_  
_So I'd promise girl, I'd swear_  
_I just need somebody to love_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody (Got to, Got to keep it close)_  
_Everyday, I bring the sun around_  
_I sweep away the clouds, smile for me (smile for me)_  
_I would take, every second, every single time_  
_Spend it like my last dime_  
_Step to the beat of my heart_  
_Step to the beat of my heart_  
_I don't need a whole lot_  
_But for you I admit I_  
_Rather give you the world_  
_Or we can share mine_  
_I know that I won?t be the first one_  
_Given you all this attention_  
_Baby listen..._  
_I just need somebody to love (Ohh, no no no no)_  
_I-I don't need too much_  
_Just somebody to love (Somebody to love) Oh, oh..._  
_I don't need nothing else_  
_I'd promise girl, I'd swear_  
_I just need somebody to love_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody (Somebody to love)_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_  
_I just need somebody to love_  
_And you can have it all_  
_Anything you want I can bring_  
_Give you the finer things, yeah!_  
_But what I really want_  
_I can't find 'Cause, money can't find me_  
_Somebody to love (Ohh Whoa)_  
_(Got-got to keep it...)_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_(Got to keep it close, it feel so right!)_  
_Ohh..._  
_(Love, love, love...)_  
_I need somebody to love (Yeah!)_  
_I-I don't need too much_  
_Just, somebody to love_  
_Somebody to love_  
_I don't need nothing else, So I'd promise girl I'd swear_  
_I just need somebody to love_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody (Somebody to love)_  
_I need somebody, I-I need somebody_  
_I need somebody (I swear, I just need somebody to love)_  
_I-I need somebody..._  
_(Got to keep it close, it feel so right!)_  
_Is she out there (to love, to love...)_  
_Is she out there_  
_Is she out there (to love, to love...)_  
_Is she out there (like)_  
_I just need somebody to love!_

The whole song Austin kept walking around and he kept walking towards Cassidy (or so she thought) and past right by her to eye flirt with Ally he saw her blush and he winked at her making her red as a tomato he smiled after that. However when he was finished he couldn't be more angry because right as he finished he saw Ally locking eyes with someone and it obviously wasn't him so she followed her gaze revealing her crush...ugh there he was Mr...

* * *

**OK guys! Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and especially the reviews ok so lets get down to the boring stuff**

**(1) Had me Hello is by Olivia Holt and Disney all rights go to them**

**(2) I do not own Melody Diner, all Disney**

**(3) Pretend she wrote it please..**

**(4) All rights go to DISNEEYY**

**OK now that THAT is out of the way i want YOUR guy's opinions who should Ally's crush be? I cant decide so i'm turing to my readers, tell me who you want Ally to be crushin' on and who you want Austin to be jealous of**

**1) Dallas**

**2) Ross**

**3)Elliot **

**Ok whichever guy gets the most votes will be Ally's crush and i can't write the chapter without that so please please please PLEASE vote! OK please R&R love you my lovelies :***


	6. Not yours

**WOW! You guys actually voted! You have no idea how much that means to me, thank you and thank you for helping out with the decision it wasn't that hard because a lot of you voted for one i wasn't expecting you guys to vote for! But hey you're reading this so your wish is my command. Sorry for anyone who voted for someone else. Also**

**Ashray4: **_(her vote)! But there's still gonna be Auslly right? B/c it sounds like Ally likes him!_

**Answer: Yes there is most DEFINENTLY gonna be Auslly. :)**

**OK enjoy! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating i have been soooo busy i am so sorry but i'm back now so yeah :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;D**

* * *

_Previously on "The Book"_

_The whole song Austin kept walking around and he kept walking towards Cassidy (or so she thought) and past right by her to eye flirt with Ally he saw her blush and he winked at her making her red as a tomato he smiled after that. However when he was finished he couldn't be more angry because right as he finished he saw Ally locking eyes with someone and it obviously wasn't him so she followed her gaze revealing her crush...ugh there he was Mr..._

* * *

_Austin's POV_

_Ugh there he was Mr Ross Lynch, my doppelganger i mean seriously we look EXACTLY alike the only thing that's different is his voice is a little lower than mine, not by much.., but still lower and there he was staring STRAIGHT at Ally with that...that...LOOK i should know because Ross isn't only my doppelganger he's my best friend, like we're like brothers but if he tries to take Ally from me that brotherhood is over i don't care if we've known each other since we were in Pre-K Ally Marie Dawson is MINE._

_(End of POV)_

"Hey Ally" Ross said walking over to her Austin giving him an angry glare as he walked over, Ross didn't notice his eyes were fixed on Ally

"Hey Ross" she said grabbing her bag from the booth not even bothering to look at Ross this brought relief to Austin as he believed she might not be into him after all, then he remembered how she described him in her book

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Austin's POV_

_i still kind of think this is wrong but i NEED to know if i don't find out soon i think i'm just going to go crazy _

So i open the book and see some cool song and sang them i decided to sing either "Somebody To Love" **(1) **or "Heart Beat" **(2), **to Ally as a surprise. I then flipped some pages and towards the end i found nothing about a crush so i was about to give up when i see a page has been bent over reading, "**NO ONE OTHER THAN ALLY DAWSON READ THIS PAGE" **i rolled me eyes and laughed,_ that's SURE gonna make people not read it Ally,_ i unfolded the page and read,

_**This is Austin's thoughts**_

_This is the diary entry_

"_Dear Diary...ok that sounds so cliché, Hey.._

_so um.. i couldn't stop thinking about...him..., **Him?, **but someone else also snuck in my mind...Austin.., **she was thinking about**_** me? **A smile grew on Austin's face, _it was really weird i was working thinking about work and then BAM Austin! It was kind of annoying at first because i wanted to focus on work and you know...him..,__** i was ANNOYING to think about? AND WHO IS THIS HIM?!, **Ross...Ross Lynch..he's..PERFECT..i mean yeah he looks exactly like Austin but..Ross has this THING about him that just-just..AAA! makes me want to squeal he has that over me. Austin on the other hand..yeah he's cute and fun but he just doesn't have what Ross has over me, **ROSS?!**, anyway i better get back to sleep. Talk to you later._

_Love Ally_

I closed the book almost slamming it,

"ROSS?! SHE LIKES ROSS?!" I kicked the book pretty hard but luckily nothing was damaged.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

Oh yeah..., Austin thought, perfect..

As Ally was about to pass Ross because she thought the conversation was over when he grabbed her wrist gently but with enough grasp to stop her she whipped her head back her hair flowing

"Wait.." he said looking at her right in the eyes, he looked nervous

_Ally's POV_

_Ross just stopped me, the touch of his hand on my wrist made it tingle and he looked nervous, Ross NEVER gets nervous..i'm concerned _

"Ross are you ok?" i said turning around his grasp still on my wrist

"Yeah..i..uh..wanted to tell you something", he paused i looked at him with a 'yeah?' look, "Um, Ally-" he was cut off by Austin when he put his arm around him patting him on the back which what looked a little harsh

"He just wanted to tell you how great that song was, right Ross?"

"Actually I-", he was cut off by Austin when he said," Right.. let's get you home Ross you look tired" he said escorting him out ripping his hand from my wrist i looked back to see Austin looking at me i just glared at him he noticed and sadly looked back

_Austin's POV_

"ROSS!" i said when we got to his place

"What?!" he said innocenlty

"What was that with Ally? Were you going to tell her that you...," the words could barley come out of my mouth, "like her?"

He just stared at me then looked down i took that as a yes. I looked down and i could hear him take a breath to speak when i said, "I love her." I looked up to see Ross looking at me wide eyed almost red

"You...what..?" he said slowly and you could hear the anger coming up in his voice

"Yeah.." i laughed, "Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah..", his eyes were fixed on me with anger, "i thought you didn't like Ally?"

"Neither did i.." how was i so calm about this?

"Well you know...i've liked her for a long time.." he started

"Yeah i know, but i feel like i've liked her longer." i finished

"Really? Because i've liked her since the first time i saw her in pre-k, i didn't just want to be her FRIEND." he said the anger going down and up in some parts of the sentence

"I know..but-" he cut me off

"No, Austin i want to make this very clear, Ally is going to be MY girlfriend", He started as he got out of the car, before closing the door her finished, "Not yours." he slammed the door and walked in the house, my calmness started to wear off i slammed the steering wheel and took a deep breath then looked at the house, pure anger in my eyes and said, "Not if i can help it."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Ally's POV_

_What was Ross going to tell me last night before Austin interrupted him? I have never wanted to know anything more than i do now..oh here he comes!_

"Hey Ally" Ross said leaning on the locker next to mine

"Hey Ross" i said hoping he didn't see my blush

"Soo..are you busy tomorrow night?" he said nervously

"What's tomorrow?" i asked putting my books in my locker avoiding his gaze

"Friday" he replied

"Oh! I can't! I'm so sorry i promised Trish girls' night..." i said finally looking at him and closing my locker and grabbing my bag

"Oh..that's ok, another night.." he said coming closer to me, i could now feel his body heat and had to tilt my head all the way up, even in heels.

I had to catch my breath, "Yeah.." i said looking up at his face he looked down leaning it right when...BAM

"AUSTIN!" i yelled

* * *

**Ok well i hope you enjoyed that! And wow...Austin..lol so please R&R I LOVEEE reading them (:**

**(1) goes to meh main baby, Justin Bieber 3 and please pretend she wrote it lol**

**(2) all go to diissnnneeeyyy**

**Alright! Love you my lovelies :***


	7. Pick Me

**Hey guys sorry i've been lacking in chapters but i think that instead of daily updating it'll be every other day but it just depends what kind of day ok? I am really sorry please keep reading i love you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ;***

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_Ok so Ross was leaning in and so was i but we were still a pretty good distance apart and then BAM Austin punches Ross in the face..HARD I could see his cheek turning, red, purple,blue, black and it started swelling below his left eye making it squint a little bit and since Ross was close to a locker he was pushed into that so the other side of his head was bleeding a little Ross fell on the ground. I knelt to the ground to aid him yelling,_

"AUSTIN!" His expression before i yelled was anger, and SATISFACTION? Really Ross? It then faded to guilt and aplogetic

"Ally, I'm so-" he started, i didn't let him finish

"Dont." I said so deep and angry i was surprised but didn't let it show, i helped Ross to his feet he was heavy and almost out of it

"Dude...what was that for?" he said groggy

Austin opened his mouth to speak but i stopped him by giving him a pointed glare then smiled realizing what i could do to get revenge

"Ross?" i said sitting down next to him making sure he was aware enough to know what was about to happen

"Yeah?" he said looking straight at me he sounded fine

"I think Austin wanted to stop you from doing this.." i leaned over a kissed him it wasn't a peck it was a kiss that lasted a good 5 seconds, when we pulled back Ross was in shock, a happy shock, and Austin...well...he was red with anger he was about to hit Ross again when he saw me looking at him, he then just got up and punched a locker on his way out i flinched when he did so.

"Wow." Ross said still in awe

"Yeah.." i said shyly remembering what i just did and put one side of my hair behind my ear i looked at the ground, i could feel Ross's eyes on me, he took my chin and lifted my face so my eyes would meet his

"You have no idea how long i've been waiting to kiss you." he said making me blush and smile before he kissed me again and to think..i was on the verge of liking AUSTIN? HAH!

* * *

_Austin's POV_

_OW! I can't believe Ally just did that! Is she so blind that she couldn't tell that i've liked her for forever? And she's so blind she hasn't even asked about her book. OW! I can't handle this! I'll text Ally and have her meet me at sonic_ boom**(1)**_ i'm going to sing another song i saw in her book that i took a liking to..yeah sure i changed a few things but it's awesome and it should give me a foot in the door.._

My hand still hurts from that locker but i just had to wrap it up and get to Sonic Boom, for the first time i am praying that she's with Ross and not at work. But just in case i had both Trish and Dez make sure. Ok so i run to the practice room my heart is racing and as i open the door..IT'S ALL GOOD so i lock it and get to practicing.

* * *

**1 HOUR LATER**

**Hey**

_What do you want, Austin?_

**I just need you to get to Sonic Boom..FAST**

_Why?_

**Just please?**

_Ugh..fine i'll be there in 5._

Yes! She's coming! Ok need to get everything ready

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_What could Austin possibly want? Doesn't he realize that i am...i don't know...ANGRY? Whatever, let's get this over with, i walk in to Sonic Boom and it's pitch black, i turn on my cell phone for SOME kind of light_

"If you're going to apologize i'm not the first person you should be apologizing to." i almost yelled when there was a spotlight near the practice room, i see Austin with a mic..what is he doing?

*_Music starts*_

He's singing, "Pick me"?**(2) **But why?

"Ally, please just hear me out, i am so sorry!"

"Austin-" i was cut off by his singing

_(Italics-singing)_

_Woah oh yeah_  
_(Woah oh yeah)_  
_Eh Eh_  
_Woah oh oh oh yeah_

_You're the finest girl I've ever seen_  
_And I wonder do you know this_  
_Every guy you meet ends up catching feelings for ya_  
_You can have any of 'em_  
_You can take your pick_  
_But you need to check with me_  
_Girl I promise, I'm legit_

_Yes, we be going to the movie_  
_In a theatre holdin' hands_  
_I'll walk you home from school_  
_I'll walk you to your classes_  
_Playing my 360 yes you'll be my best friend_  
_But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love_

_You should pick me_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'm everything you need girl_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that_  
_And I should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me_  
_Tell me can you dig it_  
_Everything we could be girl_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that_  
_And I should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me_

_Yeah, you should pick me girl_

_You're my favorite part of the day_  
_And every morning I look forward to me seeing your face_  
_I just need to see it some more_  
_Baby I'm the kind of guy who can appreciate a girl as amazing as you_  
_So you gotta be my baby yeah_

_Cause if you baby already we chillin at the beach_  
_I'll take you on a cruise watch the sunset while we eating_  
_You can get anything you want cause I'll be your best friend_  
_But most of all baby doll you'll be my love love love_

_You should pick me_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'm everything you need girl_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan (big fan)_  
_And I should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me_  
_Tell me can you dig it_  
_Everything we could be girl_  
_So tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan, dig that_  
_And I should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me_

_You should pick the guy that makes you happy_  
_Make you fly in style and pick the one that's got swagger_  
_Pick the one that makes you laugh_  
_The one that always get you back_  
_And would rather die than would make you sad_

_That's why you should pick me_  
_(That's why you should pick me)_  
_I'm everything you need girl_  
_Tell me can you dig it_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan (big fan)_  
_And I should be your one and only man_

_You should pick me_  
_(Pick me, yeaaah)_  
_Tell me can you dig it_  
_(Tell me baby can you dig it)_  
_I'm everything you need_  
_I'll always be your number one number one fan (big fan)_  
_And I should be your one and only man_  
_You should pick me_

_You should pick me_

_Woah oh oh yeah_  
_(Woah oh oh yeah)_  
_Eh Eh_  
_Woah oh oh oh yeah_

During the song Austin did his famous dance moves, flipped over the counter, and totally eye flirted with me which made me blush, he ended up so close that i could feel his body heat i just stared up as he finished he said out of the mic

"Ally, i've liked you for a long time, and..uh..i think i even love you, and Ross feels the same way but..i can't let him take you, you're way to important to me just to let you get away like that, that's why i attacked Ross because yeah he was about to kiss you and when you kissed him, it killed me, just please forgive me."

"You LOVE me? Are you serious? If you LOVED me you wouldn't have hit Ross, you know how i feel about violence!" i nearly yelled

"But All-"

"Dont even." i said walking out.

* * *

**Wow..yeah sorry not my best but i've been having sort of a writer block so if you guys could PM me or Review ideas that would be GREAT thank you :)**

**1- Sonic Boom is all Disney**

**2- all rights go to JB**

**Thank you again :) Love you my lovelies :***


	8. Bros before Hoes

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading my story really it means so much to me! (: **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHINGGG :/**

* * *

"What just happened?" Austin asked still in the same position he was when Ally left. He was so confused he didn't know what he did wrong..then it hit him..HE didn't do anything wrong, this is all ROSS'S fault! If he didn't go up to Ally yesterday Austin would have been able to apologize to her and they would still be friends, but no Ross always gets what he wants, it's been that way ever since they were kids but not this time.

Austin texted Ross

**ROSS**

_AUSTIN?!_

**Don't. Are you with Ally? **

_No...why? I thought she was with you...at least thats what she told me_

**Are you SERIOUS? You don't know where your own GIRLFRIEND is? **It took Austin 10 times to finally type "girlfriend"

_Woah woah woah, who said she was my girlfriend?_

**Ugh..basically you when you told me you really liked Ally and when you were going to kiss her before i punched you?**

_You thought i was serious about that?_

**You weren't? **

_No! Are you kidding me? I knew how much you liked her and i wanted to see for myself if you were lying, you weren't AT ALL hah...and dude..i'm you're BEST FRIEND i wouldn't take her from you._

**Oh really? Cause you kinda already did..**

_What can i say? I'm sorry, bro_

**Yeah, Ross you need to tell Ally. Why are you even doing this? What did Ally ever do to you?**

_Ok Austin you need to chill, and my explanation is too long to type can we meet somewhere so i can tell you this in person?_

**Fine where do you want to meet?**

_The pizza place, you know with the arcade? _

**Ok i'm heading over there now from Sonic Boom**

_K i'll be there in 5_

* * *

**5 MINUTES LATER**

Austin saw Ross enter the pizza place from his booth he signaled him over there once he had his attention, he sat down and Austin didn't waste a minute to figure out what this dude's problem was

"Explain." he said as soon as Ross sat down

"Well, hey to you too." he said so non-chalantly picking up the menu that it made Austin furious

"You said you were going to explain, now explain."

"Woah, calm down." he said smiling trying to lighten the mood but failed, his smile dissapeared and he cleared his throat

"Ok, i don't have anything against Ally i love her like a sister, a very attractive sister", Austin looked at Ross like he was going to kill him right there, "but a sister", Ross continued bringing some sort of relief among Austin, "i would never do anything to purposly hurt her, but dude you go from one girl to the next and i wanted to make sure you were serious about Ally," Austin trailed off after he said that, he really thought he would do something to hurt Ally?, "so i just wanted-", Austin cut him off, " You thought i would hurt Ally?", Ross's face was pale with guilt

"Well..i mean you've told me you've liked a girl for a long time as soon as i bring it up and then when i start "going out" with her you couldn't care less, now this time you punched me, i was shocked and relieved at the same time, i didn't think Ally would fall for me.." Austin was over furious

"How could you even CHANCE it? You've known Ally long enough you know when it comes to relationships she doesn't joke around!" he said almost knocking over the menus

"I know, and i'm sorry i'm going to tell Ally tomorrow at school..." Austin was both relieved and worried, he didn't like seeing Ally hurt but he was relieved that she would probably let him in now

"Ok, listen i'm sorry for blowing up on you it's just Ally is way to important to me and i sang a song to her earlier tonight and i told her that i liked her...", Austin trailed off leaving Ross hanging,

"Well don't leave me hangin' continue!", Austin snapped out of it and continued, "and that i loved her, and why i punched you, when i told her we were so close then she ruined it by blaming me for punching you and left, she made my heart race with the love and then ripped it out and stomped on it, i had to blame somebody."

"Ouch...wow, i'm sorry, bro.." Ross looked at his phone, "Wow.. i gotta go see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Austin replied sad

"Don't worry, i've seen how she looks at you, i'm pretty sure she loves you right back." he said patting his friend on the back trying to reassure him. As Austin got up he was tapped on the shoulder, he turned around and was kissed, he didn't know by who so he pulled away revealing Cassidy, he was about to speak when he saw her gaze wasn't on him, it was on someone behind him he looked over his shoulder and saw a short brunette running away her head down, he recognized those wedges...ALLY!

* * *

**Ok! Thanks again everyone for the reviews please please please please please REVIEWWW i love reading them and i'm not just saying that, i mean it 110% ok well hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tell me what you think is going to happen next,**

**Love you my lovelies :***


	9. Who?

**Hey guys really sorry for not updating it's just i've been REEEEAAALLLYYY busy! But i am back now and i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

_AUSTIN'S POV _

_Ok so i'm just lying down in bed staring at the ceiling throwing my phone in the air at 11:30PM hoping Ally will text me or call me or even TWEET me back! I would even take email..yeah that's how desperate i am i would actually USE my email. UGH i am so STUPID i should've known as soon as i realized i should have rain after her, i mean i did but i could've ran faster, i just can't believe i hurt Ally the one person who i swore to myself that i would never intentionally hurt...oh Ally pick up your phone!_

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

_ALLY'S_ _POV _

_Austin..kissed..Cassidy. ... WHAT THE- _

"Ally?" i hear a oh so familiar voice i'd rather not be familiar with, i turn around and sigh to see that my conclusion was right, Austin was behind me

"Whaaaat?" i whined loosening my shoulder much like a toddler

Austin smirked seeming amused, i straightened my back and showed my anger, Austin ignored it and kept on the thought he was going to say, "Listen, Ally-" i cut him off as i do so often, "No-" he cut me off, now _this_ was a surprise,

"No, Ally you seriously need to listen this time, i got up and felt a tap on my shoulder i instinctively turned around and BAM Cassidy just kissed me, but i didn't know who it was so i didn't kissed back i pulled away and saw Cassidy i was going to yell at her but saw her gaze wasn't on but..but behind me i looked over my shoulder and saw a short brunette running away and saw your wedges, when i realized it was you i immediately pushed Cassidy off and ran after you, i gave some choice words to here before i left, but nevertheless IMMEDIATELY went after you" He took a deep breath, i don't blame him that was A LOT of talking

"You done?" i asked portraying an annoyed Ally

He sighed and bounced back in forth, "Yeah, i'm done." he looked to the side and i leaped on him and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him a REALLY big hug, he stiffened at first in surprise but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer than i thought he would, i was the first to pull away going flat foot taking my arms away from his neck, his arms stayed around my waist though, i looked him straight in the eyes,

"Austin, i'm really sorry", he looked at me confused so i answered his silent question,"for attacking you for violence after you performed that _really_ awesome song", i flip my hair, "if i do say so myself", i laugh and see he's still staring at me his facial expression fighting a smile, "and it was also _really sweet_", he stopped fighting the grin and let it show, "and Ross explained everything, i sort of forgave him only because he still would totally date me." Austin's grin got demoted to half frown

"So uh...does this mean we're friends...or maybe more?.." Austin asked blushing, i allowed a small smile to appear on my face, luckily Austin didn't notice

I frowned again realizing what i would have to tell him, "Ok Austin, believe me i seriously considered your proposal of love for me to heart.." i trailed off

"but..." he asked eagerly

"But..i am kinda dating someone..." i said avoiding his eye contact i could feel his gaze on me and i looked at him, he was frozen in the same position, i waved mt hand in front of his face, "Auuustin..." i sang he snapped out of it

"Uh...yeah..um..who?" he rambled

i smirked, "In time.." i said walking away to my locker as the bell rang, i looked over my shoulder to see what his expression was, he looked like a deer in headlights slowly turning red with...anger? I don't know i wasn't close enough to see but nevertheless he looked shocked, and that is just what i was going for..

* * *

**LUNCH**

_AUSTIN'S POV_

_I'm sitting at the lunch table with Trish, Dez, and Ally and i'm still thinking about what Ally said earlier, what the hell did she mean by "in time"? She confuses me sometimes...but that only means she's smart and witty and that's only a small part of why i love her..but back to the "in time" thing does that mean she's dating somebody? Because if she is i know for a fact it's not Ross, who else could it be?  
_

**Well there she is just _ask_ her, you know like a _normal_ person? **

_Ok 1. I can't just ASK her, she'll just avoid the question and 2. NORMAL person? Hah you should know by now that i'm not normal_

**You can totally ask her...just do it i have my popcorn and i'm ready also _that_ is very true..**

_UGH do you have to always be this obnoxious?_

**Yeah...it gets you to listen doesn't it?**

Shuttup.

By now i'm just playing with my food and staring behind Ally but from her point of view it probably looks like im staring at her, that would explain why she's looking at me like i grew a second head

"Austin, are you ok?"

I snapped out of it and sat up straight, "Yeah i'm fine why?" i said finally eating my food

"You were staring" she states plainly with a hint of concern

"Oh sorry, i was just thinking about something.." i trailed off and by the look on her face i left her hanging

"Thinking about what?" she finally asked

"Nothing..."

**Wimp.**

_SHUT UP!_

"Actually i was thinking about how you said "in time", what does that mean?

Ally opened her mouth to answer but the bell ring giving her an excuse not to,

"Woops, there's the bell, see ya later Austin." she said throwing her food away, and swaying her hips, did she usually do that?

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

_ALLY'S POV_

_Oh my gosh that was close, he almost found out who i'm "dating"_

**Yeah, putting quotes around "dating" is accurate seeing as you aren't "dating" anyone** I could almost hear the mocking voice in my head

_Shuttup! No one needs to know that, i just need to get the person who i'm thinking of "dating" in on it so it looks legit_

**And how are you going to do that? I know who you have in mind and he is popular like _really_**

_I know, but hey i have a plan and it's all in my book..._

**Which Austin has**

_Yeah...he never did give it back to me did he?_

**Obviously not or else we wouldn't be having this conversation **

Finishing the convo i just had with myself i ran to Austin's last period and saw he wasn't there, i called him, straight to voicemail, UGH WHERE IS HE?

_AUSTIN_'S _POV_

_I know i'm probably going to regret this later but it has to be done..yeah i might hurt Ally but in my defence she did it first,_

**DING DONG**

_she's_ here.. i walk to the door to see the pretty blonde

"Hey Cassidy"

"Hey Austin, finally get over that dork of an Ally?"

_She's not a dork you, bitch, _"Yeah" i said grabbing her by the waist and pulled her into the house and started kissing her

_Ally's dating someone, Ally's dating someone._..

I chanted that in my mind the whole time Cassidy was over, i needed to get over Ally now, if i didn't i don't think i ever will

* * *

**OK well hope you guys enjoyed that and sorry it's kinda boring but i swear it will get better, also i probably won't be back until Monday because i'm leaving for Tahoe on Wednesday and there is no wifi which sucks, and tomorrow i might be able to, i'll try, also let's see how many reviews this chapter can get, i'm thinking 7? Just remember the more you give the more motivated i'll be to type :) so until next time**

**Love you my lovelies :***


	10. Him )

**HEY GUYS! Omg such a long time since i've updated i know i know, i left my vacation a day later than i thought i would and when i did get back it was late and so i went to sleep, the day after i got back i was hanging out with my cousin and her 2 week year old daughter i was also hanging out with her the day after that so today...or yesterday depending when this chapter gets up, so when i say today i mean 7/12/13 ok well on to the story just wanted to update you guys on why i haven't updated**

**So here's a fairly long chapter, enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally :)... OH YEAH I'M BACK**

* * *

_AUSTIN'S POV_

_It's 6 in the morning and Cassidy on my couch i can't believe i let her stay! I'm mentally hitting myself in the head. _

_UGHHHHHHHHH_

_Cassidy's starting to wake up...oh joy.._

"Austin?" she groggly said with only my covers covering her body...which i now need to burn...

"Yeah?" i acted like i actually cared for this whore

"That..was awesome.." she smiled and then fell back asleep

* * *

_ALLY'S POV_

_UGH! How am i going to make this "relationship" seem real? I just need to talk to him and hope he doesn't laugh in my face..i mean at lunch yesterday i swayed my hips more than i usually did and when i looked at him he started staring at me so i'm pretty sure i got his attention_

I look at my phone and see it is 7:27, time to get up, thank God i live 5 minutes away from school or else i would be a zombie...and since i take my showers in the morning i would be a very LATE zombie..

When i got to school i immediately ran up to Trish

"TRISH!" i almost tripped over my wedges, she looked from behind her locker door and poorly concealed a smile, but she ignored my almost disaster and asked me what was up

"I got myself in a situation i need a manipulating person for, so i immediately came to you" i said with a smile

"Ok, what am i helping my BFF with?" she asked leaning against her still open locker

"I MIGHT have told Austin i was dating somebody.."

Trish rolled her eyes and sighed, "Who?"

I gestured for her to come closer so i could whisper it into her ear when i pulled back i saw her wide eyes and took some hair and put it near my mouth waiting for her to say something

"WHO?!" she finally yelled making most of the students in the hall, including Ross and Austin, stare at us i smiled and glared at Trish, "Would you keep you're voice down for goodness sake?!"

"Sorry, but REALLY?", "Can you help or not?" i snapped, sorry but i'm desperate, "I can totally help but not alone... i think you should get Ross in on this.."

"What?! No! I can't! What if he tells Austin?!" i panicked, "Listen, don't get me wrong i could do this on my own easily but Ross is in the group it would make it almost effortless if you had him" her logic made sense...for once

"Fine. But YOU'RE asking him", she sighed, "Fiiiineee" she whined walking over to Austin and Ross making Austin come over to me

"Hey!" he said cheerfully...but too cheery..he's hiding something, my smile that was once on my face disappeared, "What happened?" this too made Austin's smile dissolve leaving him with a confused look that was obviously trying to mask a worried look, "What? Nothing!" I changed my stance, put a hand on my hip, tilted my head down a little, and raised an eyebrow this was my 'i know what you're hiding just give it up' look

"Fine..I'm-" then suddenly an overly peppy blonde comes behind Austin and puts her head on his shoulder to look at me smiling at Austin, "Hey booyffrriieendd!" I was shocked, and i guess it showed because Austin gave me a REALLY concerned look but i ignored it to look at Cassidy who was oblivious to anything out of her little fantasy world with Austin, but as i was looking at her i noticed something...was she wearing the same outfit as yesterday? And was she even wearing make-up?

"You're dating Cassidy?" i asked finishing his sentence, by now i was smiling the smile i use when i'm shocked and mad as hell but don't want to give the other person that much advantage as to know what i was thinking

"Yeaaah..." Austin said looking at me like a bomb was about to explode in 3 seconds

"OMG! Congrats!" i said coming over to him and hugging him so tightly with anger i think he caught on i then pulled away to look at Cassidy who was beaming at Austin, she was truly happy wasn't she? I've never seen her so grateful in my entire life

"You're very lucky Cassidy" i said using every little ounce not to tackle her, and Austin knew it because when we pulled away he kept his arm around my waist and when i talked to Cassidy his grip tightend, "Austin is the best" i finished forcefully pushing his arm away i smiled and turned around to see Ross and Trish staring at us talking to each other yet not taking an eye off of us, probably betting if i would freak out on Cassidy or Austin

"Well i gotta go talk to Trish see you later, Austin!" i waved patting him on the back a little too harshly..good...he deserved the pain

"Hey Ally!" Ross said trying to cheer me up because seriously i was about to punch something and cry at the same time

"Don't even try, it's no use", i dismissed his attempt and when he tried to speak again i help up my hand silencing him, "did Trish fill you in?" i asked ignoring everything about what just happened

"Yeah, and honestly i don't think it will be that hard because he sometimes talks about you and how he thinks you're really cute and..", he paused looking disgusted about what he was about to say, "hot and..", he took a deep breath, "Sexy you are.." i blushed, he looked like he was going to throw up and Trish, Trish just looked like she thought this was going to be the easiest thing ever

"Really?" i said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear

"Yeah.." he groaned, ok seriously why was this so hard for him? Yeah we've been friends since forever but he almost seems disgusted in the annoyed jealousy way but i totally ignored it and focused on how the guy i never thought i would have a remote chance with thought i was hot.. i blushed and smiled widely

"Well since he thinks of me in that way it won't take you that long to do what you need to do now will it?" i asked my turn to cheer him up

"Yeah i guess, but Alls, you should know he's a huge player and has only had one serious girlfriend and he hasn't been the same after that, he used to be a nice guy but now he's just a douche."

"I don't care, he's hot and him being a player just makes it easier because he'll do stuff that will make Austin jealous" i said lightly like it didn't even matter

Ross's face falters when he hears the last part, "You're just doing this to make Austin jealous?" he asked looking VERY hurt

"It's not the ONLY reason", i said innocently, "dating _him_ will definently boost my popularity and i'll be dating _him_, Austin being jealous is purely a bonus" i said confidently

"Yeah, so please can you just help Ally out? I mean you do owe her" Trish backed me up with, but the last part didn't help much because Ross looked at me with wide eyes as to say 'you told her?!' i nodded him and looked at him with a 'duh she's my best friend what would you expect?' he dropped the subject and relunctantly agreed, "Fine! But only because i love and owe you" he said pointing and walking away

I smiled with satisfaction, "THANK YOU!" i yelled as he just raised a hand as to say 'you're welcome' i then remembered i needed to tell him something that could absolutely NOT be yelled across a crowded hallway packed with gossipy high schoolers, i ran up to him and put my hand on his chest to halt him, oh my gosh has he been working out?!

"Oh! And you can NOT tell Austin!" i said looking up at him staright in the eye, he laughed i removed my hand

"Ally, i'm not stupid i won't tell him" he smiled down at me

"Ooooooo!" i squealed tip toeing and wrapping my arms around his neck to conceal him in the biggest hug in the world, "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" i said and kissed him on the cheek i then practically skipped away but then stopped in my tracks halfway to first period, did i just kiss him on the cheek?

* * *

_ROSS'S POV_

_Did Ally just kiss me? She must've because my cheek is still tingling...UGH why did i tell Austin that this was all a test? I finally got to date Ally and blew it because i didn't want to lose a really good friend! And like an idiot i agreed to be Ally's co-wingman what is WRONG with me? Whatever i can't think about why i did it i just need to help her and THEN pray that she'll give me another chance_

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

_ALLY'S POV_

_I pretty much pushed everyone out of my way after 6th period to get to Ross who's 6th period is all the way across the school in the gym when i finally got there i bumped into...**him**..._

"Oh sorry!" i said as i tried to escape a very awkward moment but of course luck was not on my side

"Hey you're Ally right?" he said i almost fainted..the way he said my name.. auwhjwdhkdehwiusjk

"Uh..yeah.." i awkwardly laughed pulling a piece of hair behind my ear hoping he wouldn't notice how sweaty i was..but of course the powers of the ol' mighty luck hate me

"Do you have gym last period? Because i've never seen you.." he asked looking seriously concerned

"No..why?" i said still out of breath

"Becuase you're out of breath and look kind of sweaty" he said handing me a clean towel out of his bag

I laughed nervously, "Thanks.." i said taking it from him and dabbing my forehead and giving it back to him, he didn't look at all disgusted and just shoved it back in his bag like it was still clean

"So..why were you such in a rush to get down here?"

"Oh..just trying to catch up with a friend because he's doing me a favor" i said then realizing how dirty that sounded and stupidtly said, "not like that!" i said putting my hands up in front of me and shaking them raising my eyebrows and widening my eyes he just laughed, glad i could amuse him with my flusteredness i laughed as well turning red, he noticed and kept smiling and asked who was my friend, as i was about to open my mouth to answer Ross comes out behind me

"Ally?" he said geniuanly surprised

"Speak of the devil", i said to **him, **"this is my friend, i'm sure you know him"

"Yeah yeah he's actually one of my good friends as well!"

I laughed and decided to act dumb, "Really?" He nodded

"Yeah we're friends now Ally we really need to go we're going to be late" he said and i looked at him confused but he gave me that 'just play along' look

"Oh yeah..sorry! See you around?" i said as i was being dragged by Ross

"Yeah!" he said waving goodbye

I just had a real conversation with my 'boyfriend'

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**Ok so that was pretty long don't ya think? 2,301 words! Ok so for the last chapter i asked for 7 reviews and got 3...but i really shouldn't be complaining i mean at least you guys took time to write those 3 reviews so thank you :) And i want to hear from you forreal, who do you think is Ally's 'boyfriend'? Haha you guys probably won't be that surprised but i hope so and what do you think of Ross? He still likes ALLY! OMGG haha ok well again really sorry for not updating i hope this makes up for it but until next time..**

**Love you my lovelies :***


	11. His name is

**Hey guys so i just wanted to reply to a review and i didn't want to do it the easy way i wanted to do it in my Author's Note so here it is**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: ****_Don't worry about taking so long! You have a life and you shouldn't apologize for living it! Not to mention I was on vacation around the same time so yeah! Anyways this story is getting really good!_**

**Me: OK so i went on your profile to see you were from Canada...that just made you 1000X more awesome and thank you for reassuring me about not worrying about taking so long you seriously are an awesome person i really hope you're enjoying the story so far :)**

**And that goes for everyone who reads this story i am just trying to please all of you and for you who've read and REVIEWED **

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUUUUCCCHHHH! OK ok i'm done**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally :P**

* * *

_ALLY'S POV_

_So Ross is just dragging me along, a little harshly i may add, but when we were clear of the gym his grip loosened and he eventually let go and turned to me _

"ooow.." i said rubbing my wrist i looked up at him and saw concern in his eyes but that quickly faded like he was trying to hide something

"Sorry.. anyway why did you come to my last period? And why did you talk to..._him_" he said disgusted

I just stared at him and blinked a few times thrown off by the pop quiz "Woah there what's up with all the questions?"

"Nothing? I just want to know" he said embarrassed

"Oook?", i said suspiciously, "Um..i came to talk to you and see how you did with him and when i ran into the gym i bumped into him and we started to have a conversation..you know like how normal people do?"

"Oh..ok well when i talked to him and brought you up his face light up like a Christmas tree, and when i asked him if he's still into you he said-"

"Hey Ally!" I turned my head and saw Austin and Cassidy coming towards us, great timing Austin

"Hey..." i said clearly annoyed, Cassidy was hanging on him like a drape ..she so clingy!

"Whatch ya guys talkin' about?" he said looking Ross up and down

"Nothing he's just helping me with something", i said stepping in front of Ross so Austin's attention would be towards me, "Why?"

Austin suddenly snapped out of his previous death glare, "No reason just curious"

"Oh well, we better go so see ya later?" i said dragging a stiff a mute Ross off not giving Austin a chance to reply

"Yeah..see ya.." I could hear the sadness and disappointment in Austin's voice

"Oh and Austin!" i called back, he turned to me excited eyes full with hope, "Yeah?", and i just had to suck it right out, "Be careful, you know curiosity killed the cat" i smirked as i saw his worried and confused look i let out a small laugh and turned and walked away with Ross right beside me staring in awe

"Wow, you really think he deserved all that?" he said still in shock

"Well he interrupted you before you could tell me something that i supposed to help me make Austin jealous you know and hopefully it helps me get over him" i said glancing at Ross seeing an unreadable expression on his face, i furrowed my eyebrows, "What?" i said because he is now staring

"Nothing, i just wouldn't think that you would do something like that..especially to Austin.." I am totally taken off guard but then remember exactly what i just did and felt guilt creep in

"What did i just do...?" i asked not looking at him and mentally face palming

"That's what i'd like to know" he said putting his hands in his pockets, we've stopped walking by now

"Oh my gosh i feel like a complete and utter jerk! UGGGGGGHHHH!" i say running my hand through my hair and pacing back and forth i stole a quick glance at Ross to see that his 'i'm going to snap you out of this stupid stuff' look to 'are you ok?!' look i then just start crying for no reason, _seriously? did it really have to be that time of the month right now?_, i then feel strong arms wrap around me,_ i swear he has been working out_, and then Ross tries to comfort me byt saying, "Shhh..shh..it's gonna be alright, ok? You were just caught up in the moment you didn't do anything wrong, Austin's a big boy he'll recover" i then pull back and wipe away my tears and sniffle

"Big girls don't cry...Big girls don't cry.." i repeat over and over again almost in whisper so i'm surprised Ross heard it

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just something my mom and i used to say whenever i started crying, it helped then and has helped pretty well recently too"

"Oh.." Ross knows about my mom and decided to leave the topic and just chance the subject, "well..do you want to know if your 'boyfriend' is still into you?" he asks trying to cheer me up

"Oh my gosh i almost totally forgot! Yes! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" i say grabbing his hands and jumping up and down, Ross is now laughing at my enthusiasm

"Calm down..", he says still laughing but his smile soon ended, i guess he remembered the answer to the question, "Oh no he's not into me...is he?" i said losing my excitement and letting go of his hands

"Actually-" he was cut off by somebody saying

"Hey Ally!" i turn around expecting it to be Austin so i lash out before i fully turn around,

"WHAT?!" as soon as i turn around i see who the voice belongs to..him..

"Oh hey...sorry it's just last time Ross and i were talking he was about to tell me something important and my friend Austin interrupted us and i thought you were him.." i said turning red, he laughed at my embarrassment

"It's ok, Ally you don't need to worry about it i didn't take it personally" he said smiling and then doing a little bro handshake that guys do with Ross, "Whattup man?"

"Nothin' you know with this one.." he says pointing to me and laughing, He laughs along a little

"Hey!," i hit Ross in the harm playfully but he portrayed being hurt, i ignored it and carried on talking to my 'bf', ".sooo why are you still here" i was so preoccupied about the while lash out and the whole 'you know with this one' thing that i didn't even realize he was wearing a football uniform

"Uh..football practice i was sent to get the pump, the balls are all flat which makes no sense since they were all fine yesterday..oh well i guess so freshman or something popped them for revenge on one of the players" i shrugs

"Oh, that's terrible! Well i mean...it's not THAT terrible..but you know what i mean" i say turning red again

He chuckles, "Yeah..i do...and..i was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime.." he said shyly looking at the ground, i swear i could see Ross get red with...anger? Nahh.. through the corner of my eye

"Uh..uh.." i said getting red, he chuckled at my nervousness, "You're so cute when you get all flustered!" he said turning red himself a little, ok i think i saw Ross almost launch at him but stopped himself, than God i don't want ANYTHING ruining this moment, _did i just jinx that_?

I laugh nervously, "Um..yeah i would love to-"

"To what?" i hear someone say behind me i sigh and close my eyes to keep from blowing up on the mysterious person because i knew exactly who it was before i turned around

"Hiii Austin...and to go on date"

Austin's eyes got as wide as saucers, "Go on a date? With whom exactly?" he said folding his arms, now Ross and you know..him..are just standing there awkwardly watching this whole scene play out

"Don't act like you own me Austin, i can go on a date with whomever i want to so can you just butt out?"

"No, i can't because you Ally are my best friend and i do not want anything to harm you so i need to know who you want to go on a date with so i can help you if the person is no good" he said sincerely

"Him" i said pointing my thumb behind me and i could see Austin about to blow up (he couldnt really see _his_ face because his back was facing the sun making his image dark, but i guess he had a feeling of who it was) when he looked behind me but before he could say anything i spoke, "and you have no say in this because i just accepted"

"You did?" i hear my potential boyfriend say behind me with enthusiasm dripping from those two words

"You did?!" i hear Austin say with pure anger in his voice

"You did..?" i hear Ross say oh so quietly and can hear the sadness and dissapointment in his voice as well as the happiness he tried to cover it up with towards the end

I turn around and smile, "Yes..i did", he smiles widely and looks down on me, "i'll pick you up at 8 on friday?" he questioned, he really wanted to know if it was ok with me..he actually _asked_! "Yeah that'd be perfect" i smile and then just to ruin the moment i hear

"Oh barf!" i turn around to see Austin glaring daggers at my potential FOOTBALL PLAYING BOOYYFRRIIEEENNDD, i ignore him though and walk up to _him_.."I'll see you then" i smile and grab both Austin and Ross's wrist and drag them away to confront Austin but i couldn't just leave Ross

"AUSTIN, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"What was _that_?!", he said pointing where he..was once standing, "You know how i feel about you!"

"Yeah but you have a girlfriend now so what's it to you?" i say putting one hand on my hip..oh its on..

"UGH" he says throwing his hands up and storming away, i could tell he was going to say something else but decided against it

"Well..this has been the most entertaining Wednesday of my life.." Ross says, i kinda forgot he was there

I laugh at his awkardness he always knew how to cheer me up even without trying, "Come on let's go to your house" i say dragging him to the car, he stops

"What?" i ask totally confused

"Why are we BOTH going to my house, i mean you could come over whenever you want don't get me wrong i just want to know" he said sheepishly

"Oh so we can do homework, since we have almost every class together, plus you can tell me more about him...and stuff"

I swear i could see him blush a little, "Oh..ok well let's go then! It's what?," he checks his phone, "4:00? We have like 3 hours until you have to be home you can have dinner at my house since you know best friends since forever so that should give you an extra hour or so.."

I smile at him with my eyebrows raised, "You just have this all planned out don't ya?"

He smiles sheepishly, "Yeah.." he looks down and shuffles his feet, i the burst out laughing and he looks up in shock and starts laughing along we laugh until we're crying and i finally say

"Ok, ok we need to go seriously you know i feel about homework", he wipes the tear from his left eye, "Fiiiinee, come on you, dork" he says grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the car and before i could protest about me being a dork he says not looking back, "I'm just kidding about the dork thing you know"

I just stay silent in awe, he knows me waaaayy to well..

* * *

**ROSS'S** **HOUSE**

"OK, homework's done, on to my date with Dallas"

**? POV **

_She's going on a date with DALLAS?! What?! HAH this HAS to be a joke..I NEED TO TELL AUSTIN!_

* * *

**Ok well there's chapter 11 hope you liked it. So 61 reviews?! WOW! Thanks guys! Well here's a little challenge for you guys...lets try to get to 66 or 67 reviews? And if you want me to update soon 70? Omg i know it's a lot to ask but i just love your reviews! They give me so much motivation to keep this story going, because honestly sometimes i feel like i should just end it but then every chapter i get reviews and more favorites and follows so thank you :) Anyway, think you guys are up for the challenge? **

**Love you my lovelies :***


	12. Jelly

**OH. MY. GOSH. HOOLLYYY CRAAAPP I only asked for 70 reviews AT THE MOST and i got 73?! I didn't even think i'd get above 65! So..THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THHHAAANNKK YOOOUUU You guys are seriously THE BEST readers IN THE WORLD! And do you know what i just realized? Chapter 11 wasn't only the chapter to get the most reviews , (so far ;) ) but it was also posted on the 1 month anniversary of my first solo fanfic so OMGEE it's a miracle! Also another review stood out to me soo i'm gonna reply to it!**

**ausllylover2345: ****_"Well..this has been the most entertaining Wednesday of my life.." THIS PART WAS SO FUNNY! I WONDER WHO THAT VOICE WAS?! OMG? UPDATE SOON LOVE YA! _**

**Me: Aww thank you! I try to add as much humor as i can into the story because i don't want it to be a boring, serious, and cliche. I also noticed that you always say "Love ya" in you're reviews so i just want to say thank you, thank you for being here since chapter 1 and being an awesome reader so i would like to say i love you too (Just as much as all my other readers so don't get all death threaty on her..lol no i'm just kidding) so again thank you :)**

**NOOWW on to the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally :D**

* * *

_Previously on "The Book" _

**ROSS'S** **HOUSE**

"OK, homework's done, on to my date with Dallas"

**? POV**

_She's going on a date with DALLAS?! What?! HAH this HAS to be a joke..I NEED TO TELL AUSTIN! _

* * *

**? POV**

_HAH! This seriously has to be a joke, i mean Ally? and Dallas? HAHA Next thing you know pigs are going to fly! Anyway i need to tell EVERYONE about this so they can all laugh with me and it doesn't even have to REALLY be a joke, we'll make her THINK it's a joke to have her drop out of the date, that poor girl won't know what hit her _I smirk to myself, oh this is going to be good..

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Ally's POV_

_OK so Ross gave me enough heads up to know what stuff Dallas likes and dislikes, i am prepared for this date, the last thing i need now is an outfit which i think is probably going to be the hardest in the preparations i mean it can't be TOO fancy or TOO casual...i've come to a conclusion...i need Trish. _

As i'm speed walking down the halls to get to Trish i bump into someone who i'm surprised i didn't see, the tall brunette male, also known by the name of Dallas, looks down to see what is buried into his rather muscular chest

"Ally?" he says in confusion not 100% sure if it was me, i look up my face feels on fire by now, "Heeeyy!" i say slowly backing away from his chest and being the awkward yet neat freak i am i just had to straighten his shirt where i had made wrinkles realizing where my hand was i pulled it back so fast i think i heard the air break against it,

"Sorry sorry sorry!" I said mentally face punching

He chuckles, "Ally it's ok! You don't have to worry about it with me, i don't care" he says giving me a reassuring smile, "So um, we're still on for Friday right?" he asks a hint of doubtfulness in his voice

"Yeah, yeah!" i say, and judging by the look on his face it relieved him, "Great, i'll see you later" he says giving me a wink and then walking to his locker, _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOVE MY LIFE!_, i practically skip to Trish and my smile is starting to cause cramping in my cheeks but i don't care..it just means i'm happy

"Woah there Little Miss Sunshine (1), what's got you in a perkier mood than usual? Which i didn't even think was possible" she said closing her locker and leaning against it to face me

"I bumped into Dallas on the way to come and talk to you and i landed in his chest and being the idiot i am i straighten out his shirt where i had made wrinkles", I hear Trish sigh, "and he just brushes it off like it's nothing!". "Because it _is _nothing! Ally you need to relax and stop trying to impress him, you're already going on a date with the guy.."

"I know, i just can't help that this isn't real you know?", Trish puts her hand on my shoulder, "But it is" he finishes before walking away, leaving me in awe she actually believed that this was real! She never thinks stuff like this is real right off the bat without proof, but wow if she believes it..then so do i!

* * *

**LUNCH**

_Ok so i'm walking with my tray to my usual table, you know and i see Austin's missing..i know he's here because i saw him in Music, the only class we have together but yet he is nowhere to be found, i scan the cafeteria before asking Trish and Dez _

"Hey have you guys seen Austin?"

The exchange a look before answering me nervously. "No." they say in unison

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh really? Then why did you guys just give each other a look then nervously answer my question, got something to hide?" i ask taking a bite of a baby carrot, Dez is the first to crack

"FINE, you got me!", i laugh at his over dramatics, "He said something about "talking" to Dallas" he said putting air quotes around "talking" Trish just glares at him before hitting him on the arm, "Way to go, MORON We promised Austin we wouldn't say anything!"

"Yeah but did you see Ally raise her eyebrow and that...LOOK of hers, it was burning right through me!" he says, I scan the room to see that Dallas isn't here either, i quickly find Ross and drag him outside the cafeteria

"Ally! Let go your grip is stronger than you think!" he says rubbing his wrist

"Sorry but i need someone just in case something happens, we need to find Austin, Dez said he was going to "talk" with Dallas" i say about to dart down the hall but Ross stops me

"I know" i look at him shocked am i the only one who didn't know about this?

"What?!"

"Yeah..sorry i didn't tell you but i promised Austin...he said he was really going to talk to him.."

"And you trusted him? Did you NOT see him yesterday? If looks could kill Dallas would be murdered...twice to make sure he was dead!" he winced at my sudden change of volume

"If you're really that worried i know where they are.." he said defeated

"Why didn't you say that earlier? LETS GO!" i say pulling his arm to run to the right of the hallway, but he stops making me almost fall over

"Why'd you stop?" i ask clearly in a hurry

"Because they're that way" he says pointing in the opposite direction falling at hiding a smile, i blush with embarrassment, "Oh" i say slowly walking the way he pointed forgetting that i was still holding on to his arm, "Uh, Ally?" he says i can already hear the laugh in his voice i turn to him and wait for him to finish, "I think it'd be good if i lead the way...and that's gonna be a little difficult with you gripping my arm like you're holding on for dear life.." he says letting the laugh come through i quickly drop his arm and step back a little gesturing him to go ahead, "After you", ok now he's seriously just having a laugh attack

* * *

_Austin's POV_

_I'm actually grateful for Cassidy, she's the one who told me who Ally was going on a date with..so I told Ross, Trish, and Dez that i would be "talking" to Dallas which isn't a total lie..because after i beat the living crap out of him..i'll say a few words and leave there's only one thing that could interrupt me at this point at this is Ally but if she just stands there i don't know if i would stop punching this guy..why would she go for DALLAS? Of ALL people? I mean she would be better off with Dez! Cuz i can trust Dez, there's something about this Dallas kid that i just don't like i don't know what it is but it's there whenever he looks down at Ally or talks to her just throws me off you know? But here i am on the rooftop of the school waiting for this naive loser to show up i hear some footsteps i get ready to befriend the prick so he trusts me enough just so i can swoop in for the kill..but to my surprise i don't see a tall brunette male..i see a short brunette FEMALE with...me behind her? What? It takes me a second but i then realize that it's Ally and Ross..i'm gonna kill him for bringing her up here _

"AUSTIN!" i see Ally stomping towards me she does NOT look happy..

"Ally.." i say through gritted teeth staring at Ross

"What did you think you were going to "talk" about with Dallas?"

"Oh you know...the weather..."

She glares at me raising an eyebrow...oh the LOOK

"Fine, we weren't going to talk.."

She puts her hands on her hips lowering her eyebrow so they're both furrowed, "You don't say?"

"Well..sorry Ally i just don't have a good feeling about this guy!"

"Of course you don't you don't have a good feeling about any guy i'm interested in unless it's you! Face it Austin, you're jealous."

"I am NOT jealous...!" i say trailing off because the look she's giving me right now i seriously intimidating...even if she is short..

"I'm not!" i protest again

Silence.

"OKAAYY so i say that since nothing bad happened we should just go back down before we all get in trouble? Yes? Okay.." Ross says pushing us both towards the stairs when it suddenly opens almost hitting Ally...oh...it's him..

"Hey Ally! Wasn't expecting you to be up here!" he says all cheery...it's making me sick

She puts a piece of hair behind her ear...she's flirting...," Yeah..i was just looking for Austin because he's helping me with something and Ross here told me he was on the roof..so..here i am!" She says incredibly fast i could barely hear what she said _he_ chuckles, "Ok..well it was a nice surprise but..Austin?", he said turning to me, "you said you needed to see me?" he asks so innocently oh come on cut the crap man!

"Oh yeah..um nevermind", he shrugs it off obviously not hearing the anger or fakeness in my voice, "Ok well see you guys later" he winks at Ally, Ross notices i notice and holds me back luckily Ally is too fazed but Mr. football guy over there to notice.

* * *

**Ok so i really didn't want to end it there but i want the next chapter to be all about the date so please bare with me :) also i see some people commenting from chapter 1 saying "please update soon" well...i have...lol you have 11 more chapters to read including this one so knock yourself out, im glad to see you like the story though! Thank you guys again for the reviews i love you all SOO MUCH you have no idea.**

**Love you my lovelies :***


	13. Date

**Oh my gosh it has been 6 days since i've updated! I am SO sorry guys! I have no idea why i haven't updated i just haven't felt like it like i haven't had that motivation..i have no clue why i mean i**'**m getting awesome amounts of reviews...so again sorry please read the authors note at the end :) **

**WARNING: This chapter may be short**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally :/**

* * *

_ALLY'S POV_

_Yesterday on the rooftop before Dallas left and when he winked at me i could feel Austin shift like he was about to pounce on him..i don't think he noticed that i noticed so that's good. Anyway, my date with Dallas is tonight! AHHH This is going to be the best Saturday night of my life! Trish is supposed to be here any minute so we can shop for an outfit and you know go to the cell phone accessory cart "accidentally" haha _

**DING DONG**

_Trish is here _

I basically run down the stairs almost murdering myself trying to get to the door, when i opened it i didn't see the short latina i know as my best friend no, i saw a tall blonde...my first thought went to Austin but then he spoke, "Ally?", then i knew it wasn't Austin it was indeed Ross because 1. His voice is deeper and 2. The first word out of his mouth wouldn't be "Ally" it would be "You're not going on that date"

"Ross? What are you doing here?" i ask totally caught off guard

"Can i come in?" he asked avoiding my question and gaze...what is wrong with him?

I stare at him with pure concern in my eyes and my eyebrows furrowed, "Yeah, of course.." i say stepping aside so he can come in, "What's up? It seems like somethings bothering you.." i said not taking my eyes off him as he walked to the couch and i closed the door

"Um..well..about your date tonight-" he was interrupted by the doorbell i look at him like i was going to ignore it but he excused it, "Go get it", "But you were about to-", "It can wait, get the door" he ordered trying to conceal his apparent sadness but failing miserably. When i opened the door i saw my best friend the one i had expected a little earlier

"Hey Trish, um-", "Hey Trish! Talk to you later ok Ally?" Ross says coming up behind me and then walking out the door leaving me in a confused daze

"Uh...ok..what was that about?" Trish asked coming inside and pointing behind her with her thumb

"Oh..uh..nothing", i say closing the door and shaking my head snapping me out of my gaze and turning to Trish who was now at the couch, "So you ready?" i ask picking up my bag

"Yeah, so where are you guys going?" she asked as i open the door and yelling a goodbye to my dad and closing the door

"Um..well he texted me last night saying we would go to the movies and then something else he had planned but he won't tell me..he only said to bring flip flops and something not to..inside doors" i say as we drive to the mall and in the corner of my eye i can see Trish give me a 'are you kidding me!?' look

"Ally he's going to take you to the beach!" she says in the 'duh' voice Dez uses a lot

"Whhhaaaaattt?" i say my voice getting higher

She laughs, "Oh my gosh how did you not see that?"

I shrug keeping my eyes on the road, "I don't know, it just never occurred to me.." i say innocently

I see Trish roll her eyes and laugh

* * *

_ROSS'S POV _

_I can't believe i chickened out of telling Ally! I don't want to see her hurt! _

**_*FLASHBACK* _**

_Ross's POV_

_So i'm walking to Austin's house to talk some sense into him when i hear someone across the street i think it's coming from Dallas's house... _

"Wow you're a better actor than i thought you would be! You are definetly earning every penny!" an unfamiliar voice says

"Yeah about the money.." i recognized Dallas's voice

"You want more, huh? I should've known $50 to date that nerd Ally Dawson is worth more...what are you thinking $100? $150?" _WHAT DALLAS MADE A BET? _

"No..i don't want any..at first yeah i thought that this would just be easy money and some fun..but i think i like her for real..and i don't want to jeopordize it so i'm calling off the bet before anything bad happens..and you cannot tell anyone about this, you understand?" i hear silence than some mumbling

"TRENT! YOU CANNOT TELL ANYBODY ABOUT THIS BET OK?!" i suddenly hear Dallas yell

"Fine! Man, she's got you whipped even before you guys are a couple" i hear him angerly remark then storm down the stairs i then snap into reality and hide behind a bush to see what happens next..i didn't really hear what he said but i think he said, "I didn't promise you anything though.." he smirked and pulled out his phone...uh oh..i then ran to Ally's house

_***END OF FLASHBACK* **_

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm mentally punching myself in the face. I hate myself for not warning Ally! UGHHH! _

* * *

_ALLY'S POV _

**7:55PM **

"Dallas is going to be here any minute!" i say not even trying to conceal my excitement, Trish just looks at me annoyed as ever, "Would you calm down? Seriously he's just a guy.." she's never been a fan of Dallas...like ever..so it must be annoying as hell that i keep talking about him

"Sorry, Trish it's just this is my first date with someone i've had a crush on for like ever, yes it started out just as a scheme but now i think it's real..and remember only you and Ross know don't tell anybody else i don't want to waste this glorious opportunity" i say looking out in the distance with a dreamy look the doorbell snapped me out of it, "I'll get it" i walk over to the door and for once see the person i was expecting,

"Hey Ally, you look..", he looked me up and down, "Wow.." i'm wearing a strapless sundress with sandal wedges with light make up almost like i didn't have any on and i briaded a little bit of my hair in the front and tied it back

I blushed, "Thanks...you look wow too.." i said shyly and looking down and then up sometimes he was shorter than Austin so i didn't have to tilt my head as much he's wearing kaiki shorts and a tank top but it didn't look as simple as it sounds it actually looked like regular clothes and beach wear

"Thanks.." he laughed and blushed looked at the ground and then at me, "Shall we go?" he said stepping aside to let me through i nodded and yelled to Trish and my dad that i'm leaving Trish is staying over so when i come back i can tell her how it went..she may not like the guy but she still wants me to be happy

* * *

_ALLY'S POV_

**9:15 **

_So we just saw our movie and now we're heading to the beach? He still hasn't told me.. _

"Why won't you just tell me where we're going? I'm going to find out in a few minutes anyway" i whine

"Exactly you'll find out in a few minutes anyway" he laughs

"I don't like you very much right now" i said trying to hide a laugh, he quickly looked at me just started to laugh

Ok so basically it was the beach and when we got there he blind folded me and surprised me with a table candles and two chairs with a beautiful dinner prepared i gasped in surprise

"Oh my gosh.." i say wide eyed, "Did you do all this?" i ask in almost disbelief he caught on to my disbeliefment, "What? You didn't think i was capable of something this romantic?" he says faking hurt

"You know what i mean!" i say punching him in the shoulder jokingly and he just laughs and when he was done he pulled out one of the chairs for me i was about to sit down when i hear..

"WAIT ALLY!" the voice sounds familar but..i can't put my finger on it... and this unknown person has the best timing because when they yelled that i missed the chair and fell on the sand, i turned around in annoyance but to my surprise it was someone i wasn't expecting to see..especially now..

"Ross?"

* * *

**Ok well there's chapter 13..wow already chapter 13..and i'm sorry i haven't updated in almost a week and like i said in the authors note above i didn't have the motivation..idk why...anyway i did the math and it seems my average review rate is 6.999 something so let's just say 7..how do you guys think of getting it to an even 10? Please try haha anyway love you guys so much you have no idea and..OH i might do a chapter every week or more..idk i'll try every 2-3 days ok? Thanks for being so understanding and supportive!**

**Love you my lovelies :***


	14. I guess so

**Hey guys ok well i finally hit 90 reviews! YAY! Thank you guys so much and sorry that i don't have that much enthusiasm i just woke up :3 lol at 10AM i'm such a lazy butt! Anyway, and for chapter 13 you guys gave me 7 reviews! Now we don't have to round up! Haha, but thank you guys so much and confession time..i kept checking my reviews waiting for the 89 to change and it didn't until the next morning you have no idea how like, "UHH COME ON CHANGE TO AN EVEN NUMBER ALREADY" i was lol but thanks you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Austin & Ally**

* * *

_Previously on "The Book" _

_(Ally's POV)_

_"You know what i mean!" i say punching him in the shoulder jokingly and he just laughs and when he was done he pulled out one of the chairs for me i was about to sit down when i hear.._

_"WAIT ALLY!" the voice sounds familiar but..i can't put my finger on it... and this unknown person has the best timing because when they yelled that i missed the chair and fell on the sand, i turned around in annoyance but to my surprise it was someone i wasn't expecting to see..especially now.._

_"Ross?" _

* * *

_Ally's POV _

"Ross?" i ask disbelievingly

"Heyy..." he says all of a sudden getting awkward and shy, i get up and excuse myself to Dallas telling him i would be back soon and dragged Ross behind a tree and hit him over the head

"OWW!" he says holding where i just smacked him

"What the hell, Ross?! You _knew_ about this date, hell you helped me prepare for it! Why would you interrupt it? I mean i would expect this from Austin, but not you.." i rant

He turns red, "I'm sorry Ally but i need to tell you something!" he defends

"Is this the same thing you wanted to tell me at my house but couldn't?", he nodded, "Can't it wait? If it wasn't important enough to tell right then no matter if Trish was there or not, how is it important enough to potentially ruin a date with a guy i like?"

"Because he doesn't like you!" he blurts out, i'm taken back, caught off guard..i almost literally fell over if Ross didn't catch me, when i finally can stand on my feet i look at him about to cry

"What?" i ask simply

"Ok Ally, it didn't come out right, so when i was walking to Austin's house yesterday.." he told me all about how he overheard Dallas and Trent talking and what Trent said when he came out of Dallas's house and wanted me to know before i had to find out some other horrible way

"Thanks, Ross" i say wrapping my arms around his neck, "I don't know what i would do without you"

"Go on dates with guys who made a bet without knowing.." i pull back and hit him on the shoulder, "Hey! I'm not _that _oblivious", i say as i just so happen to trip over a tree root, i'm on the ground for..abour 3 seconds before a pair of strong arms pick me up bridal style and lay me in the moonlight, "Ally are you ok?" i hear Ross say

"Yeah i'm fine" i say getting up but when i do my ankle starts to hurt a little but i don't let Ross know, he'll just baby me and prevent me from going back to Dallas and killing him, "Are you sure? It looks like one of your ankles is hurting you", he says coming close but i step back and as i do i wince but thank God he was looking at my ankle and not my face

"It's just the light, makes it look that way. Don't worry i'm fine, see you tomorrow thank you for telling me" i say turning around to walk away as i'm walking i limp in the _slightest _but Ross didn't notice so that's good

* * *

**The Next Day **

_Ally's POV _

"You set his jacket on fire?!" Trish asks disbelieving after i tell her what happened with Dallas

"Yeah..but i was more like a burn because it wasn't fully on fire it was just a little part i was hoping would spread but didn't, and he tried to explain to me but i already knew because of Ross so i didn't care, i mean having to get _paid_ to date me and then say you called it off because you like me now isn't something every girl wants to hear" i rant

"I mean, yeah but Ally, didn't you do something like that about him?" she asks appearing to be on his side

"It's not the same, i actually liked him from the beginning, in case you don't remember i liked him before i liked Austin! Also i didn't have any money involved and i didn't think it would be "fun" or "easy money"" i say air quoting Dallas's words when Trish opened her mouth to speak i heard the doorbell ring i put on finger up as putting her on hold and went downstairs to open it, when i did i saw someone i wasn't expecting WHATSOEVER to see

"Hey Austin.." i say letting him in, he has his hands in his pockets just smugly walking into my house, "So what's up?" i ask closing the door

"Um..i need to tell you something" he seems nervous, "It's about Dallas"

"Is it about how he made a bet with Trent to go out with me but then called it off because he found out that he has feelings for me after all?" i ask taking a deep breath, Austin looks at me in disbelief

"How did you know? Did you get Trent's Email too?" he asks

"No..." i say kind of scared, Austin gets wide eyed and gets his phone out to the Email and hands me his phone, "I think you should read this.." i furrow my eyebrows together on what more Trent would include to...the ENTIRE SCHOOL?! It read:

_Hey guys,_

_ So my boy, Dallas, is a bit confused at the moment because he thinks he actually likes that dork Ally Dawson he even called off the bet of $50 i was going to give him more but he came up with that crazy thought...so we need to help him snap back to reality where the jocks date the cheerleaders and other HOT girls not the short nonhot nerds! So i have a plan, we all ditch 4th period and a couple guys help me bring in the big screen i got and we're gonna show the videos..for all of you who helped you know what videos i'm talking about and for you people who don't, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out ;) i guarantee you'll laugh your ass off_

_ -Trent _

"What videos? Austin, we need to find out what videos those are!" i ask on the verge of crying, Austin notices and hugs me so tightly i thought i was going to break as i'm being squished i'm able to say, "Austin..you're...hurting...me..." as soon as he heard that he let go so forcefully that i lost my balance on my one ankle and fell over _i hate tree roots _

"Ally are you ok?" he asks helping me up, "Yeah i'm ok"

"So..how did you already know? You obviously didn't get the Email"

"On my date with him last night, Ross", Ausin winced when i mentioned Ross, "came and warned me about it because on his way to your house yesterday to talk to you.." i explained to him all that Ross explained to me

"I'm gonna to kill 'em" Austin says his face is red as can be and his eyes...oh his eyes...if looks could kill...oh my gosh everyone he looked at right now would be BAM dead!

"Austin..calm down...you don't have to ok? I set his jacket on fire last night and it's all taken care of alright?" he comes out of his previous rampage and looks at me like i just said i was really a boy all this time

"You what?"

"Yeeaahh.." he then starts laughing his ass off, as soon as he's done he wipes a tear from his eye and pats my back, "Good going Alls"

I blush, "Thanks..so...uh..how are you and Cassidy?" i ask sad remembering that he's with that skank

"We broke up...like..last night.." he says happily?

"Why are you so happy?" i ask raising an eyebrow

"Because..we're both single now..", he trails off as he puts an arm around my waist looking down at me straight in the eyes, "And..i can do this" he then kisses me catching me TOTALLY off guard, "and leave you so confused..." he says letting go off my waist and stepping back a little to see the full affect of what he just did

I just stare at him my mouth to the floor...after a couple minutes of some intense staring i say, "What..was that?"

"Just letting you know i am still very much into you...and just to confuse you for the fun of it..Dallas was right..you are really cute when you're flustered" he laughed out

I open my mouth and close it several times before i just think, _screw it_, i walk up to him put my hand on his cheek and kiss him he's not hesitant when i kiss him he just wraps his arms around my waist and i wrap mine around his neck..it just felt so natural...after about 3 minutes of kissing Austin pulls away arms still on my waist and my arms are still around his neck, "Wait..does this mean we're together?" i smile oh so brightly

"I guess so."

* * *

**Sorry it's short kind of have some writers block so yay they're together! But how is everybody gonna react? Come back to see! Please review so i have the motivation to get chapter 15 up for you!**


	15. The Videos

**:O OVER 100 VIEWS? You guys have GOT to be kidding me! OH MY GOSH! I AM FREAKING OUT! AHHH And sorry for not updating i have just been SUPER busy! I am so so so so so so so so so incredibly sorry! Well i'm not going to delay you from this chapter any longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

_Previously on "The Book"_

_"Why are you so happy?" i ask raising an eyebrow_

_"Because..we're both single now..", he trails off as he puts an arm around my waist looking down at me straight in the eyes, "And..i can do this" he then kisses me catching me TOTALLY off guard, "and leave you so confused..." he says letting go off my waist and stepping back a little to see the full effect of what he just did_

_I just stare at him my mouth to the floor...after a couple minutes of some intense staring i say, "What..was that?"_

_"Just letting you know i am still very much into you...and just to confuse you for the fun of it..Dallas was right..you are really cute when you're flustered" he laughed out_

_I open my mouth and close it several times before i just think, screw it, i walk up to him put my hand on his cheek and kiss him he's not hesitant when i kiss him he just wraps his arms around my waist and i wrap mine around his neck..it just felt so natural...after about 3 minutes of kissing Austin pulls away arms still on my waist and my arms are still around his neck, "Wait..does this mean we're together?" i smile oh so brightly_

_"I guess so." _

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

_Ally's POV_

_I'm with Austin...what? Oh my gosh i would have never guessed it really...i mean...WOW..Well it's 7AM better get ready for school...ughh i hate Mondays. _

I get to school and see everything is normal, _good_, i thought, _nobody knows about the whole "jacket on fire" thing and it seems they don't know about Austin and me either..woo.._, but then something slipped into my mind that i totally forgot about..the email...the VIDEOS oh my gosh...WHAT videos? Wait...wheres's Austin?

"TRISH!" I say running to her, surprisingly i didn't almost trip, "Have you seen Austin? or Trent? or..Dallas..." i basically forced the last name out

"Slow down, Chicha ok 1. No i haven't seen Austin, 2. Yeah i've seen Trent he was behind the school with some electrician guys and i'm assuming the videos you told me about, and 3. Yeah i saw Dallas...he was moping around and was asking a lot of people for you"

I sighed letting all that process in my mind i took a minute or so to answer, "Soo..you've seen everybody except my boyfriend?" _Man i LOVE saying that!_

"Si." she says nodding and closing her locker, "Ok well let's go get Ross and head to the back of the school" i say heading towards Ross who was at his locker back towards me but i feel a smallish hand on my arm forcing me to halt, "Wait, why do we need Ross? You got me!" she says trying to be macho

I laugh a little, "Because hey may have back up and that may need a little back up of our own even when i have you, plus Austin might be there if he won't listen to me he'll listen to Ross" i say turning back to my destination, "Hey Ross!" i say tapping his shoulder he turns around oh so slowly his eyes look a little red same with his nose

"Hey...what's wrong?" i say putting my hand on shoulder comfortly and look him straight in the eyes, "Nothing, why do you ask?" he says sounding half way normal and sniffling

"Because you either look sick or like you've been crying, which one is it?", "Neither, now what did you need?" he asks a little impatient i'm about to protest when i think it's no use it won't help either of us

"I need your help, did you get Trent's email?" Ross winces when i bring up the email,"Yeah...you know about that?" he asks in disbelief

"Yeah, Austin showed it to me, and speaking of him i think that he is going to be violent towards Trent because i haven't seen him all day and..." i pause to look at him, "nothing..will you come with us just in case?" He takes a second to answer as his facial expression changes from what looks like, Anger, Sympathy, and then finally giving in, "Fine, but you have to stay behind me no smart mouthing them just stay away i don't want you getting hurt, and i'm pretty sure..._Austin_..would kill me if you did, ok?" He said "Austin" through gritted teeth but i pushed it away i stood up straight and nodded then stepped back to let him through, "After you" i say gesturing for him to go he nods and walks confidently but then stops

"UH...Ally?" he says turning around

"Yeah?", "Where are we going?" he asks sheepishly i laugh at his ignorance, "Back of school, come on"

* * *

_Austin's POV_

_Ok so i see Trent and the electricians and then i see a stack of what i'm assuming are the videos on a table BEHIND Trent, oh how i love that he's the idiot that he is, i sneak behind him to try and get them but right as i'm about to grab them i see him start to turn around so i duck under the table and behind him again (so i basically did a 360) like a NINJA oh yeah, Austin Moon, the ninja..FOCUS AUSTIN wait..the electricians i forgot they were there i looked behind me and thank God they were still doing what they were doing but they would eventually look up so i ran to the wall that made a barrier between the school and a someone's fence a few minutes after i got there and was spying on them i felt a tap on my shoulder _

i turn around to see, Trish, Ross, and..Ally, my girlfriend, _man i LOVE saying that!,_ however Ally's facial expression goes from scared and worried to pure anger and she pushes my shoulder back, pretty harshly i didn't think she had it in her, "What the hell, Austin?! What were you going to do? Why didn't you tell me? Don't EVER do that again!" i'm amused on how "motherly" she's being i suddenly feel bad realizing what i just did, what if she did that to me? Oh my gosh i can't even imagine what she was going through so i pull her close and wrap my arms around her waist she soon put her arms around my neck and relaxed

"I'm sorry i blew up on you like that, i was just really worried" she says into my ear

"Don't even worry about it Ally" i say my face buried in her hair, just then Ross cleared his throat

"Sorry to break up you're little love reunion but i think we should go before we're late for first period.."

"Yeah and Austin remember if you're late again you'll get suspended?" Trish chimed in

"Oh, ok well i'll see you guys at third period, ok?" i say giving Ally a kiss on the cheek

"Yeah..see you then but what are we going to do about fourth?" Ally asks worry evident in her voice i want to hug her but i then hear the warning bell which means we have a minute to get to class, "Don't worry about it, i'll see you guys later!" i say running

* * *

**Third Period **

_Ally's POV _

_I keep looking at Austin for reassurance, since today we had a sub and our teacher is too lazy to make a seating chart we basically could sit wherever we wanted, me being me sat in my assigned seat but Austin took the one to my right, Ross took the one to my left, and Trish was behind me just in case i missed anything that happened anyway, whenever the sub wasn't looking i would take Austin's hand and squeeze it he would squeeze back and that for some reason made me feel safe..is it just because we're a couple or...? I don't know but i'm not going to waste my time thinking about it..third period is almost over and then...hell will break loose.._

A note that landed on my desk snapped me out of my thoughts: _Alls you're cutting off circulation to my_ hand... i look up and to my right to see that Austin's hand was white i quickly let go and mouthed, "Sorry" he brushed it off but when he thought i wasn't looking i saw him make a face like he was in pain...woops :/ i looked to my left and saw Ross was already looking at me i mouthed, "What?"

"Nothing, sorry" he mouthes back putting his lower lip above his upper and pushing some imaginary thing down as to sign 'Nothing' as i was about to mouth something back to him the bell rang

_Holy-_

"You don't have to worry, i'll be right next to you the whole time, what he's about to show isn't even as bad as we're making it out to be" Austin said grabbing my head as we walk out the classroom and snapping me out of my thoughts, i sighed in relief then wide eyed

"Don't jinx it, Austin! Knock on wood! You have 10 seconds!" Austin panicked and ran to a classroom door and knocked on it right as it was about to open, luckily he ran back to me before it could hit him, barely making it, i laughed at how serious he took what i said

"Why...are you...laughing?" he said out of breath, "I...almost...DIED!.." he said his breath going back to normal

"Hey! Can't blame me for your clumsyness!" i said JUST as i tripped on my wedges..on the SAME ankle i hurt when Ross confronted me...hmm..

"Ally are you ok?" he asks looking genuinely concerned

"Yeah, i'm fine" I say getting up putting as much pressure on my OTHER ankle as i can

"Good, because now i can laugh at you...KARMA" he says laughing so much he has to bend over and he's not making any sound just turning red

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Now get up, we need to see what this whole 'video' thing is about" i say grabbing his arm and walking where i saw a couple of the people who he sent the email to go, "Wait" i say stopping mid walk, "Where are Ross and Trish?" i say letting go og his arm and looking all around as soon as i start to panic i hear someone call my name i turn around to see the two people i was panicking about

"Oh thank God!" i say walking over to them and hugging them both

"Aww did you get tired of your BF already?" Trish asked i was about to answer when i hear Austin's voice and feel his arm around my shoulders

"No! And she never will!" he said all pouty

"Calm down, Popstar i was only kidding" Trish said making Austin turn red he hated it when people called him "popstar" he is just a "normal person like everyone else" yeah ok..everyone else TOTALLY jumps off bridges for a magazine cover gotcha at that everyone started laughing even Ross who's been weird today but that all stopped when we heard Trent's voice and saw him on a stageish platform

"Hey everybody! Awesome turnout! Are you ready to see the videos?" He asked making the crowd roar we then ran to get to the front to stop him but i could've sworn i heard Dallas say, "Please don't do this, Trent...please" why didn't he want to see this? Didn't he want to get over me? I mean that's what everyone was saying...

Austin was about to get to the front when the videos started playing all of a sudden i hear my voice and see me across the hallway from Ross

***FLASHBACK***

"Yeah, so please can you just help Ally out? I mean you do owe her" Trish backed me up with, but the last part didn't help much because Ross looked at me with wide eyes as to say 'you told her?!' i nodded him and looked at him with a 'duh she's my best friend what would you expect?' he dropped the subject and relunctantly agreed, "Fine! But only because i love and owe you" he said pointing and walking away

I smiled with satisfaction, "THANK YOU!" i yelled as he just raised a hand as to say 'you're welcome' i then remembered i needed to tell him something that could absolutely NOT be yelled across a crowded hallway packed with gossipy high schoolers, i ran up to him and put my hand on his chest to halt him, oh my gosh has he been working out?!

"Oh! And you can NOT tell Austin!" i said looking up at him staright in the eye, he laughed i removed my hand

"Ally, i'm not stupid i won't tell him" he smiled down at me

"Ooooooo!" i squealed tip toeing and wrapping my arms around his neck to conceal him in the biggest hug in the world, "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" i said and kissed him on the cheek i then practically skipped away but then stopped in my tracks halfway to first period, did i just kiss him on the cheek?

***END OF FLASHBACK* **

I looked at Austin who was already looking at me confusion and anger on his face I just look at Ross who is right next to me, the crowd "oooo"s which is broken by Trent

"Wait! For that is only ONE video!, Play the next one guys! This is when Dallas and Ally went on their date" Another video starts to play and it is indeed when Ross interrupted Dallas and my date

"how is it important enough to potentially ruin a date with a guy i like?" i see and hear myself say

"Because he doesn't like you!" Ross says and then

Trent pauses the video

"If only that were the end of it" he resumes the video

"What?" i hear myself ask

"Ok Ally, it didn't come out right, so when i was walking to Austin's house yesterday.." he told me all about how he overheard Dallas and Trent talking and what Trent said when he came out of Dallas's house and wanted me to know before i had to find out some other horrible way

"Thanks, Ross" i say wrapping my arms around his neck, "I don't know what i would do without you"

The video stops

"So..it looks like our buddy ROSS has a little liking to Ally too.. well this next video may make you think 'like' isn't a strong enough word remember when Ally and Ross were in the hallway and she kissed him on the cheek and when he agreed 'not to tell Austin'? This happened moments before the kiss and this was his agreement sentence take a look"

"Fine! But only because i love and owe you" Ross's voice boomed throughout the hall, _How is the principal not here?! Or any teachers for that matter!? _

_" _'but only because i love and owe you' ", Trent said quoting Ross, "Hmm..so Ross..you LOVE her? If so why is she with Austin? I thought we taught you better than that! You go get the girl you want!" a lot of people gasped when he said Austin and i were together, was it really THAT shocking?! Ross just stood there obvously uncomfortable

"Anyway, my point is Dallas she's a player, she fools you with this innocent dork act, which is quite good i must say Ms. Dawson, and then dumps you you know she only did this to make Austin jealous? Don't believe me? Take a look at the last video" it's just a dark screen with my voice saying:

**"I don't care, he's hot and him being a player just makes it easier because he'll do stuff that will make Austin jealous" **

"And there you go...that's our show folks!" he says so cheery i'm about to burst into tears everyone sees including Trent making him add, "Aww..Ally don't cry! Big girls don't cry remember?" he says all babyish and teasing then smirks, i hear everyone laugh because i guess he told them in advance, that was it i can't handle this i ran out of the building ignoring the two people who called my name, Trish and Ross, i didn't hear Austin or Dallas i don't know where i'm going but i'm not coming back..to Marino High School that is..

* * *

**OMG THAT WAS A LOT OF TYPING OK well i hope you guys enjoyed it yeah it was poorly written but it's a chapter! And thank you guys sooo much for the reviews i honestly from the bottom of my heart...**

**Love you my Lovelies :***

**OH and i beat my word record! This was 2,900 something lol anyway i want you guys to vote on who you think should find Ally next chapter**

**1. Ross**

**2. Austin**

**3. Trish**

**or...**

**4. Dallas i know i know Dallas is a bit of a long shot but if you guys really want a twist...haha ok anyway byee**


	16. Finding Ally (Part 1)

**OMG OMGG OH MY FRICKEN GOSH 127 REVIEWS FOR 15 CHAPTERS? Thats like 8 average! THANK YOU GUYS. BTW sorry for taking 16 days to update..lol anyway ON TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally**

* * *

**Ross's POV**

"ALLY!" Trish and i called after the short obviously upset brunette pushing her way through the crowd, "ALLY!" i yelled louder this time the crowd isn't even that big how can she not hear me? I eventually lose her...WHY DOES SHE GOT TO BE FUN SIZED?

"Trish, i lost Ally" i said waiting for the latina to catch up

"I see that..where do you think she went?", she asks, "I don't know..but if i were in her position i would want to get as far away from here as possible..so yeah we have no leads whatsoever.." i say totally clueless i then feel a very sharp pain on my arm

"OWW what was that for?" i ask holding the back of my bicep

"For having a "Dez moment"!" she says like i'm supposed to know what that means, i stare at her blankly before she finally sighs in annoyance and tells me

"You were being stupid." she states bluntly

"Oooh...", i say as i finally get it but then realize what she just said, "HEY!" i say all offended

"Oh boo hoo, anyway like you said you would want to get as far away from here as possible so she obviously left school!"

"Ally..leave school? EARLY? VOLUNTARILY? Now you're the one having the "Dez moment""

"I know, but come on after all of that i'm pretty sure she's not thinking clearly"

"Yeah i guess.." i say totally oblivious to any signals she is giving me that we need to go after her

"Oh my-COME ON, Blondie" she says grabbing my wrist and dragging me through the crowd and i swear i heard her say something about me giving a whole new meaning to the term "Dumb Blonde". We're almost out of the sea of teens..which i think is multiplying or something..when we hear none other than Austin Monica Moon

"ROSS! TRISH!" as soon as i heard it i felt Trish tighten her grip and pick up the pace but unfortunately for her she is also fun sized , or "Vertically Challenged" as Ally puts it, so Austin caught up to us pretty quickly pulling us to a stop

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" he asks a little out of breath

"Yeah i heard you but we need to find Ally so if you will excuse us" she says grabbing my wrist again but is stopped when Austin grabs my other wrist pulling us back

"Austin, stop we need to find Ally!" she says tugging on the wrist of mine that she basically owns at this point

"_You_ guys don't need to, _i_ do i mean she is my girlfriend after all" he says pulling the wrist that he has possession of harder, as soon as he mentioned that she was his girlfriend i wanted to punch him in the face, how could he say that when during the videos all he did was glare at her?

"Well that fact didn't occur to you when the video were playing" i tune in

"What?" he asks like i just said something that was totally absurd

"You heard me, i saw you give Ally a death glare during the videos instead of comforting her and giving her a chance to explain which may i add _i_ did so if anyone here would be called her 'boyfriend' it would be me", i say out of pure anger as i snatch my wrist from his grasp; i glare at Austin when i say, "Come on Trish let's go find our Ally" i start to turn around when Austin pops up in front of me..how did he?

"Listen, Ross i know i wasn't exactly the best boyfriend during those videos but what do you expect me to do? Shrug it off like i didn't see my so called "best friend" basically BROTHER kiss my girlfriend in the hallway and then tell her that he loves her? Man, i thought you were over her!" he asks calmly with a hint of jealousy and anger

"Ok 1. she wasn't your girlfriend at the time so back up and 2. i said i loved her in that like friend/sister way", i pause for a second seeing as i was lying again, "well maybe i meant it more than that but i didn't act upon it! Plus SHE kissed ME and it was the cheek! I mean come on." Austin went from red back to his normal color

"I guess you're right, but i still want to go find her so would it be cool if i went with you guys?"

"Threes a crowd, sorry Austin" Trish chimed in as she turned around to leave but i stopped her

"No, he should come, i want to see what Ally has to say to him and vice versa but i'm going with him" i say looking at Austin

"What? No!"

"Either that or you stay here" i threaten

"Fine, but Trish was right three is a crowd"

"What? You want me to stay here and let the two guys who are fighting over my best friend go find her? NO i haven't had alone time with Ally in forever!"

"Sorry Trish..but i kind of agree with Austin here i'll text you and keep you posted though" i say

"Ugh fine but if anything happens it's on your conscience" she says walking back to the stage, when she leaves we start to walk when we hear our names, _come on i can't get out of school without one person calling me?_, we see none other than...Dallas?

"Dallas? What?" i say getting in front of Austin because 1. I want to look this bastard in the face and tell him who's boss and 2. To hold Austin back

"I heard you guys were going to look for Ally-" he was cut off by Austin

"NO. Nonononono. NO!" he says wagging a finger like he's Mariah Carey or something

"But-" now i'm the one to interrupt

"Listen Dallas, if setting your jacket on fire wasn't signal enough I don't think Ally really wants to talk/see you at the moment"

"No just let me explain-" i interrupt again

"We're in a hurry anyway so we can't talk, save whatever you want to tell Ally until after we find her" i say as Ross and i keep walking

* * *

**Ally's POV**

My phone has been buzzing nonstop probably calls and texts from Ross, Trish...hopefully not Austin. I don't even know where i am like really none of this looks familiar, i walk a little more until i see a sign that says "Welcome to Fisher Island, POP: 507" Fisher Island? That's like 37 minutes away by car** (A/N Let's just all pretend there is a bridge or something that you can drive/walk on to get to Fisher Island alright? Thank you)** how did i get here so fast? Eh does it matter? I'm not in Miami anymore. All of a sudden i hear a beeping sound, i look around to see a lot of hotels and like MANSIONS so it must be coming from one of those. I walk a little more and end up staying at a really nice hotel thank goodness i had my debit card in my backpack, anyway i sit on my bed and start to listen to the voice mails and read the texts that i didn't earlier.

**You have 4 new voice** **mails, please enter your password**, i enter the four digit code and the voice i REALLY didn't feel like hearing came through

**_Hey Ally i know you probably don't want to hear from me right now but please, please come back i'm wracking my brain over here not knowing where you are, IT'S NOT JUST YOU GENIUS,_ **i hear Ross's voice say..wait Austin and Ross are together? Why?, _**Shut. UP i'm trying to leave her a voicemail! Anyway, Ally please call me or Ross or Trish...just call SOMEBODY**_

*Beep* **End of message, to save message press 1, to forward message press 3, to delete message press 7** i pause to think what number i should press...i come to a decision moments after and press 1.

**Next message**

_**Ally where did you go? Trish and I saw you go through the crowd but lost you please call me back**_

*Beep* I press 7

**Next message**

_**Ally! I saw you leave where did you go? Call ross or me, come on i'm your best friend i really need to know if you're ok or not**_

*Beep* 7

**Next message**

**_Ally pick up your phone, i'm really starting to get worried, Ross and i left to come find you, i am so sorry for the kind of boyfriend i've been lately please i don't care if you break up with me just call someone back...I love you, Ally i told you this at Sonic Boom before we started dating and i'm telling you again alright..call us back_**

*Beep* 1

I sighed a flopped back on the bed i hear the beeping noise again but i'm too frustrated to see what it is, i simply throw my phone in a drawer and take a nap maybe i can sleep this off

* * *

**Austin's POV **

"Why isn't she answering?!" i yell in the passenger seat

"I don't know. But shh check to see where her phones at" he says

"I feel wrong using her chipped phone to find her"

"Are you serious? After all the frustration you just expressed right there you feel bad about the way we are finding her? Dude finding her is finding her it doesn't matter how we did it just matters that we did! Plus we're not the ones who chipped it. Why should we feel bad?"

"Yeah i guess you have a point...make a left at the second stop light, man, where did she go? I mean this is taking us like over a half an hour in a car with no traffic going 90 MPH how did she get here so fast?"

"I don't know maybe we just took to long fighting over who was going to go find her we gave her a half an hour head start"

"Yeah" i chuckle, "I mean she does move pretty fast for a short-" he interrupts me

"Vertically challenged" he mocks Ally i laugh in amusement and correct myself

"Sorry, i mean she does move pretty fast for a vertically challenged person" we then burst out laughing both agreeing on her speed

"Dude what is this place?" i ask looking at the totally unfamiliar scenery

"I don't know it's called Fisher Island though and it has very nice homes and a bunch of hotels"

"Yeah she has to be in one of these hotels and that shouldn't be so hard because the population is 507 how many hotels can they make for only 507 people? Plus some guest but i doubt there are many seeing as we didn't even know about it"

"Plus her phone's chipped remember?"

"Yup, dude i didn't even know flip phones could be chipped..i always thought being chipped was too advanced for a flip phone"

Ross laughed, "I know, we need to get her a real phone when we get back"

"For sure" i agree

We get to the hotel she's staying at and luckily the person at the counter **(A/N i forgot what they're called, i mean i want to say receptionest but it feels wrong...idk) **was sort of an Austin Moon fan so she had no problem telling us which room Ally was staying in, after a couple pictures and autographs of course. When she told us which room we thanked her and ran towards the elevator as soon as it was closed Ross pressed the number 4 and started talking

"Dude, does that happen everywhere?" he asks sort of out of breath

"No, just the occasional places" i answer nonchalantly

"Oh, well I mean it worked in our favor seeing as she could've not told us"

"Yeah" just then the elevator dinged and we ran to find room 423

"423, 423, 423, 423, WHERE THE HELL IS ROOM 423?!" Ross yells when he passes 4 rooms, i have never seen him this impatient and frustrated

"Woah, Ross calm down you don't have to go door to door you know, there are two signs here, one pointing to the left and saying, '400-449, and the other pointing to the right saying '450-499' so...which sign should we follow?" i ask genuienly confused

"THE LEFT! Oh my gosh, please for the love of everything don't go Dora the Explorer on me" he says as he walks to the left

"I was NOTHING like Dora! Dora gives you a long time and stares at you i looked around and you answered almost instantly! I'm smarter than her"

"You sure?" i hear Ross mumble

* * *

**Ally's POV **

So I'm sleeping on this cloud the hotel calls a bed when i get a rude awakening by a pounding at the door, "Coming!" i shout as i slowly drag my still very sleepy body to the door when i open it i feel like i got cold water splashed in my face for i was wide awake now

"Ross?" i ask the blonde standing in front of me

"Oh my gosh Ally!" he says picking me up and twirling me around i giggle a little at his excitment

"Yeah", i giggle out, "now put me down!" i say as seriously as i can muster

"ok" he says putting me down but not letting go

"and let go of me.."

"Never, i thought you were gone, Ally like gone gone" i hear the worry in his voice, _did i really worry him that much?, _i was about to speak when i hear someone else's voice

"So did i" it says when the mysterious voice's body shows itself i see that it's Austin

"Austin? What are you doing here?" i ask dissapointed Ross didn't come alone

"to get a burger, what do you think i'm doing here Ally? I came to find you and make sure you're ok!" i feel Ross finally release me

"To make sure that i was ok? Oh so now that i actually acted upon my feelings you care about me?"

"Ally i've cared about you this whole time-" i cut him off

"then why did you just glare at me? Why didn't you give me the chance to explain! We were a couple for what? A day? And we're already in a fight?"

"I don't know. I was confused and right then video proof was all i needed"

"Proof for what? Why were you so eager to believe those videos?" i'm now screaming and Austin is in the room and the door is closed

"BECAUSE I KNOW ROSS LOVES YOU", he blurts out i step back at how red he's getting and loud, "YEAH, ROSS LOVES YOU AND I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM TO. THAT'S WHY I WAS SO EASY TO CONVINCE!" he says stepping closer he would've been in my face if Ross didn't get inbetween us and nudge him back a little

"What?! So what if Ross likes me? Would you really think i would be unfaithful to you? Are you really THAT insecure?" i ask feeling myself shake with anger

"No! Ally, it's just...i've always been jealous of Ross i mean he's older, taller, and his voice is deeper what was i supposed to think? That you, this beautiful not to mention hot girl would give that up for me?"

"Austin, you and Ross are basically the same person, looks wise, yeah he may be all those things but i wouldn't have allowed you to kiss me if i knew i had feelings for somebody else"

* * *

**Ross's POV **

Ally's face softened and she stepped closer to Austin, "Austin, you and Ross are basically the same person, looks wise, yeah he may be all those things but i wouldn't have allowed you to kiss me if i knew i had feelings for somebody else"

My heart just cracked a huge un fixable crack

"Austin, I love YOU." she says then kisses Austin, Broken. My heart is now Broken. They look at each other and all they can do is smile then there's a knock at the door i go open it so i don't die of heart attack when i open the door i see none other than...

* * *

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 16! HAHA Sorry for the cliffhanger :/ and OMG sorry for such a long wait i mean..16 days? Thats over two weeks! Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter but this is only the beginning of finding Ally i think the next chapter is going to be like a part 2. SO stay tuned and i promise i will update sooner from now on! Thanks! And feel free to review who you think is at the door it's actually kinda predictable but whatever, life goes on :) So again THANK YOU OH also a couple chapters back for my newer readers i changed that Cassidy slept on the couch when Austin and her really like...did it..you know? HAha well yeah sorry i had to change it for some personal reasons but now you're caught up! Sorry about that :/**

**Love you my lovelies :***


	17. Finding Ally (Part 2 of 3)

**Hey guys UGH i keep promising faster updates but never deliever but this excuse is the legit. School. Yup i started school again 9/3/13 and lemme tell you it SUCKS. 1. It takes away from my Fanfiction time 2. YOU GET HOMEWORK AND FREAKING PROJECTS YEAH I HAD A PROJECT ASSIGNED THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL! I ALSO HAD A TEST! OK? A FREAKING TEST! LIKE ? So yeah sorry about the lack of updating but i will TRY every weekend (keyword try) Well anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally**

* * *

_**Previously on "The Book"  
**_

_**Ross's POV**_

_Ally's face softened and she stepped closer to Austin, "Austin, you and Ross are basically the same person, looks wise, yeah he may be all those things but i wouldn't have allowed you to kiss me if i knew i had feelings for somebody else"_

_My heart just cracked a huge un fixable crack_

_"Austin, I love YOU." she says then kisses Austin, Broken. My heart is now Broken. They look at each other and all they can do is smile then there's a knock at the door i go open it so i don't die of heart attack when i open the door i see none other than..._

* * *

**Ross's POV **

"Dallas" i close my eyes and sigh as i open the door to reveal the tall brunette

"Look, Ross I know you told me not to come but-"

I interrupted him, "No "buts" there's a reason i told you not to come and you should've respected that i've known Ally much longer than you have" I _really_ didn't need this right now

"That's not true! I've known her since like kindergarden"

"You've known _of_ her, not her" i corrected, can this guy not take a hint?

"Dammit, Ross can i just see Ally?" as i was about to decline his request little miss sunshine pops up behind me

"Dallas? What are you doing here? How did you know i was here?" she said so quickly i was surprised Dallas caught it all

"I'm here to talk to you and I followed Austin and Ross" she then glared at both of us

"I see, well what did you want to talk to me about?" she asks finally breaking her death glare

"Um..can we talk alone?" he asked a little nervously while looking back and forth between Austin and me, that's right be afraid

"Why do you need to talk to her alone?" Austin chimes in getting in front of Ally only to be pushed aside by her

"No it's fine this is between Dallas and me so you two stay out of it" she says seriously, Austin reluctantly steps behind Ally keeping his stare locked on Dallas

"I'll be fine, Dad" she says right before Austin smashes his lips against hers, _kill me, kill me now, _

"I know" he says smiling and kissing her head one more time before letting her leave

* * *

**Ally's POV **

Since Dallas showed up I at least owe him to hear him out, ok I don't but i feel like I do so here I am in front of the hotel staring at Dallas

"So? What did you want to talk about?" I ask growing impatient

"Well first I wanted to apologize, Ally I really am sorry you have no idea" he sounds sincere but I just _don't_ believe him..

"Why should i believe you? I mean you did let Trent show those videos that I don't even know how he recorded! You must have helped him because I remember running into you or seeing you ALL of those times at THOSE moments." I accuse growing angry

"No! What? Ally I had nothing to do with that as soon as I found out I begged him not to do anything about it but he just blew me off"

"Dallas, could you just not? I don't like you anymore and I'm pretty sure you don't like me but if you do I strongly suggest you get over me, and fast because Austin and I are a _very_ happy couple, I'm sorry but it's true." he looked hurt like _really_ hurt but he just nodded after processing what I said

"Ok, I'll try to respect that, sorry for wasting your time" he says walking away, Gosh i felt bad..but what can I do? My heart belongs with Austin...I mean..at least I think it is? NO Ally you cannot think that way, NO of course you your heart belongs with Ross...did I just think Ross?

* * *

**Ross's POV**

Did Ally just say what I think she said? Her heart belongs with me? I can't help but smile

"Ally? Are you ok?" I ask as she turns around, I obviously caught her off guard

She hestitates before answering, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" she finishes while raking her hand through her hair

"Are you sure? It seemed like I got you off guard" I say stepping closer to examine her face

"Ross, I don't even know what I'm going to do, I'm just so confused"

"Why? You seemed pretty set on the idea that you _Love _Austin" I cringed those words are not welcome in my mouth

"Yeah, I know but then I talked to Dallas and-" I interrupted her

"Dallas? Is Dallas causing you problems? Is he the reason you're stressing out? I'll kill him, Ally you know I will." I say the anger just building up and up

"No! Ross it's not Dallas's fault, he just brought to light the problems I already had but pushed into the darkness hoping they would go away", she says stepping closer to me so we're now 1-2 inches apart, "but that was stupid of me, because I was a coward-" I interrupted her again, "You are NOT a coward-" she interrupts me, "let me talk. I was being weak and I learned you can't just run away from your problems, you have to come face to face with them" our faces are literally not even an inch apart

"Ally, what are you doing?" I say lowly while staring at her lips

"Shh.." she basically whispers then slowly our lips connect into a slow passionate kiss theres about 10 seconds of this bliss before I pull away reluctantly

"But Austin?" I say as she stares at me confused on why I pulled away and then letting what I said sink in as she goes wide eyed but doesn't pull away

"What about Austin?" She asks coming closer obviously wanting another kiss, _God I want to kiss her so bad but me being the nice guy I am have to make it stop, but best believe when they're broken up I'm going after her nothing in my way _

"He's your boyfriend that you told you loved, Ally we can't I really _really_ want to but I don't want to cause unneeded drama" I say backing up slightly

She sighs, looks down at the ground and nods, "I guess you're right. I'll break up with Austin, just not now I just got his hopes up I'm not going to break him just like that" _oh like you did with me? ok. _

"I understand."

"But when I do," she says walking over to me "I'm coming straight for you, I love Austin I do, but then there's you" she says and walks off to the hotel

_Damn I want her bad. _

* * *

**Ohh! I am so sorry it's short and VERY VERY late but I had school work and I'm even putting off a 2 page rough draft that's due TOMORROW to finish this so yeah haha and see that little clue at the end? Ah ah..haha anyway do you think this story should have a sequel? And I am so sorry ok the finding Ally thing is prob gonna be a like three parter haha but thank you for still reading my story until next time**

**Love you my Lovelies :***


	18. Finding Ally (Part 3 of 3)

**Hi...I am so so so so so so so sorry! But there's this thing..called school..yeah and it sucks and it takes away like your whole life. Anyway I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who is still reading and reviewing even though I have been like the worst author ever. I am genuienly sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for it a tad. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Previously on "The Book"**

She sighs, looks down at the ground and nods, "I guess you're right. I'll break up with Austin, just not now I just got his hopes up I'm not going to break him just like that" _oh like you did with me? ok._

"I understand."

"But when I do," she says walking over to me "I'm coming straight for you, I love Austin I do, but then there's you" she says and walks off to the hotel

_Damn I want her bad._

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally is FINALLY mine again! Gosh saying I missed her to no end would be an understatment. I just can't believe she took me back! I was such a dick to her it's not even funny, but Ally being the beautiful, wonderful, forgiving, girl I know and love always gives second chances. But she shouldn't have to give me second chances I should treat her right the FIRST time. No, if, ands, or buts about it, Ally Dawson is my queen and should be treated as such. Speaking of her here she is now!

I stand up and basically run over to her like a child who has finally found their mother.

"Ally!" I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me enjoying the delicacy of her small frame that is and forever will be, _mine_ In fact I'm going to let her know that..right now

I bend down so my lips brush up against her ear and I say in my husky voice, "Ally, baby, I love you so, so, so much I hope you know that and just to be clear, you are _mine_" I kiss her on the lips passionatly and pull away to see her face, she looks happy but..guilty?

"Ally, you haven't said anything since you came back from talking to Dallas, what's wrong?" I ask holding her shoulders steady

"Nothing? Why do you ask?" she says while rubbing her hands up and down my arms

"You seem a little guilty did something happen that I should know about?" I ask pretty worriedly

* * *

Ally's POV

"You seem a little guilty did something happen that I should know about?" Austin asks and I can pratically see the worry dripping from his tone

"No, everything is fine I promise" I kiss him on the cheek and smile, Gosh I hate lying to him but I'm not breaking his heart kissing Ross was a huge mistake and what I said to him an even bigger one I can't keep messing with these boy's feelings I have to choose one. and only one.

He looks at me hestiantly like he's deciding whether to believe me or not, "Alright, well we better get you back home" I groan as I remember what is AT home.

"Ally no one is going to hurt you or tease you I promise you, I'll be right by your side and if someone tries to cause you any harm or discomfort I'll screw them up" he says lightly laughing, I blush at how protective he's being

"Thank you" I smile and get on my tip toes and kiss him he kisses back full force and wraps his arms around my waist, we're about to go full on make out until the door opens and I look behind me with Austin's arms sill wrapped around me to find Ross at the door. He doesn't even look at me as he glares daggers at Austin, Austin doing the same which causes his grip on me to tighten. I whirl around and loosen Austin's grip on me

"Hey Ross!" I say like we weren't sucking each others faces

"Hey." He says short and sounding a little mad

"So are you guys going to make me go home now or something?" I say trying to lighten the mood, this obviously snaps them out of their death glare battle as they realize we aren't in Miami.

"Yeah" Austin says looking at me with the fakest smile ever I groan to make them believe I didn't notice their little feud.

"Sorry babe, but you need to get home, your parents are almost as worried as I was. _Almost._" He makes it clear that he was the most worried.

"Yeah, I agree with Austin, plus you need to go back to school to show those jerks of human beings that a couple of videos don't do nothin' to Ally D" He smiles, this causes me to laugh because no one ever calls me Ally D-except Ross.

I groan loudly, "Will you two stop being right?" I hear them chuckle behind me as I open the door to leave the hotel room.

**30 Minutes Later **

We finally checked out and were in the car and on the way back home...joy.

"So, what made you come out all the way over here?" Austin asks and looks at me from the passanger's seat

"I don't know, seemed far enough but easy to get to and pretty abondoned." I responded

"Oh, why didn't you feel you could come to me?" he asks sounding a little bit hurt, great now I feel guilty

"Or me?" Ross adds in sounding equally if not more hurt

"Guys, I'm sorry but I needed space plus Austin you weren't exactly my favorite person at the moment" I answer truthfully. The way Austin looks at me just makes my heart ache, his hazel eyes aren't their bright usual selves, no but were replaced by darkened hurt filled ones.

"Ally, I am so so sorry you have no idea-" he got cut off by Ross

"No Ally you really don't have any idea he ranted to me on how he coulda shoulda woulda done this, that, blah blah blah just saying be lucky you have no idea" I could pratically see Ross roll his eyes, I chuckle a little bit as Austin blushes and glares at Ross

"Yeah", he said very slowly as he turns his head equally as slow towards me replacing the glare with a sympathetic/guilty look, "Ally, please believe me-"

I interrupted him "If I didn't believe you I wouldn't have kissed you or told you I loved you" I said smiling a little in attempt to calm him down however in the time Austin was put at ease Ross tenses up, gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles are white

The whole car ride pretty much consisted of music, nobody talking, and the occasional glares Ross and Austin sent each other thinking I couldn't see them. How their logics work I don't know and I'm pretty sure I never will but I guess I'll just have to roll with it. When I got home and said my goodbyes to the boys Austin and Ross walked me to my door and Austin being the protective little turd he is kissed me square on the lips, and no this wasn't a peck it was almost a full on make out session I'm pretty sure we wouldn've done it if I didn't pull away, but when I did I saw Ross glaring daggers at Austin and then at me, _gosh I feel like such a bitch right now! _Long story short I had trouble getting to sleep. But I have to because tomorrow..I have _school._

* * *

**Hey guys again really sorry for the late update and the sucky chapter it really is just a filler and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open I hate writing fillers but I tried my best so please review and I am so so so so so so SORRY even sorrier (if thats even a word) than Austin, oh yeah that's right I went there. Haha anyway think we could get 7 reviews? Please? It inspires me to write! ;) Tell me, do you guys want me to continue this story or..? Because I really want to I do, but if you guys aren't interested I could make a quick epilogue and finish it and kiss the possible sequel goodbye, but if you want more chapters and a possible sequel PLEASE tell me I love hearing from you guys! Anyway until next time**

**Love you my Lovelies :***


End file.
